On the Beach After Midhight
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Sexy hot Dean comes to the rescue of Isabeau Tharoe and things just get hotter. Much sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I just like to borrow and play with the Winchesters.

I have had a couple of requests to vamp up my stories on the sexual content. So I decide to do another AU story apart from the Remington universe and Deana and Sadie universe and make it just a little hotter. So if you don't like explicit turn away now.

ON THE BEACH AFTER MIDNIGHT

My name is Isabeau Tharoe; I am a twenty nine year old registered nurse who just broke up with my boyfriend of three years. I thought he was the one, yeah right.

Three years is a long time to be with someone and then suddenly they are gone. How can someone you think you know so well end up being a total stranger? That's what I couldn't stop thinking about three wasted years and what if it happened again? I didn't want my life to be like that at all, I sure as hell didn't want to start over.

I couldn't sleep this warm muggy night so I was outside walking on the beach that I lived by in the beach house that my parents had left me. Jacob had kept his own apartment in the city and we decided to not live together until we were married.

"Thank God we never lived together." I muttered out loud. It was hard enough breaking up at least I didn't have to deal with him moving out too.

I stepped onto the pier and walked to the end and stared at the water. 'What the hell' I thought and I slipped off my sleeping shorts and t-shirt, I wore nothing underneath why wear underwear to sleep? Beside no one ever came to the beach here hardly even during the day even less at night since the nine people that had drowned. I had already been questioned twice but could provide no clues.

Why would I want to swim where people had died recently? I was hot and just wanted to cool down.

The water was nice against my skin and I relished the coolness, maybe it would help me sleep. I ducked my head under the water and suddenly I was being pulled down.

Panic filled me as I kicked strongly but whatever had me wouldn't let me go. I have been a strong swimmer all of my life but this swim was all downward and I can hold my breath only so long.

My lungs burned and I kept fighting. How could it be fair that I just lost my boyfriend and now I was going to drown and the dumb jerk was probably going to think that I killed myself over him, not many men are worth that.

My vision began to darken and suddenly a whirl of motion was around me but I had been down too long as my eyes slid shut I stared into incredible green eyes for just a moment and then darkness dragged me away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Who's kissing me?' I thought groggily feeling lips against mine but then I was coughing and spitting up water. I felt hands help me turn on my side and I was trying hard to catch my breath. Finally I settled my breathing back to normal and I wanted to know who had apparently saved me.

I turned onto my back again and was looking up into those piercing green eyes that I had seen in the water. My heart thudded a bit faster the most delicious specimen of man hovered over me. A very tall drink of water and even after almost drowning I was very thirsty.

"Are you alright miss?" A low raspy voice asked me.

All I could do was stare at him because I could never remember droplets of water making a man look so hot. I must have hit my head.

"I think I'm ok." I answered unsure and then I remembered that I was naked and I felt so embarrassed but reaching to cover myself at least with my hands I found that he had covered me with what appeared to be an over shirt.

Well at least he wasn't a perv. Still he had to have gotten quite a view pulling me out of the water and probably had copped quite a feel on top of that but he had saved my life so I wasn't going to file harassment charges on him.

"I'll help you back to your house." He murmured to me standing up and handing me my clothes. "You can wear my shirt for now if you like." He smiled sweetly and my heart fluttered, the man's smile was to die for, one of those smiles that no matter what you have to smile back because it just would light up a room.

"Thanks." I mumble, deciding that I would just slip his shirt on because I didn't think I felt up to struggling into my clothes and beside I got to look at his bare chest a little longer because he had pulled off his soaking wet t-shirt. I tried to be discreet about looking him over; he had nice muscle tone and an awesome six pack going. I noticed the tattoo on his chest over his heart and think that it has something to do with devil worship.

He seemed to read my mind and sighed. "It supposed to ward off demons." And I get the feeling he has had to explain it many times.

"Demons?" I asked "See many of those?"

He laughed a slight laugh. "You'd be surprised."

He helped me stand and I feel light headed but I managed to stay vertical still I lean on him just a bit I might have just almost drowned but I wasn't stupid enough to not try to touch this hard body.

"What in the hell were you doing swimming at this time of night?" He asked as he pulled me to start walking and he bends to pick up a duffle bag.

"I was hot and what the hell were you doing out here to be able to save me?" I replied.

"I'm investigating the deaths." He answered.

"You're with the police?"

"Something like that." He huffed.

"Well thank you for saving my bacon." I mumble. "I probably would have been considered a victim."

"You almost were." He said barely.

"Huh?"

"Nothing hey do I need to help you inside?" He asked looking down at me. He is a tall one.

I just want to see him a little longer so I nod. He smiled that damn smile and I am so glad that he can't hear my heart beat. Seconds later I'm glad that he is beside me because as soon as I started up the steps my world tilted and I fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

My name is Dean Winchester and I am a hunter. No I don't hunt Bambi or Dumbo or Simba, I hunt evil things and I save lives. Well I should say we because my little brother is my partner in the crazy ass job.

We are in Kingston Beach investigating a string of strange drowning's, it seems people are just drowning when they weren't even supposed to be anywhere near the water. Just a coincidence that they all drowned nearly in the same area, in our line of work coincidences don't exist.

Sam and I have been investigating for a few days now and Sam had done the police questioning of families and people who lived close to the beach where the drowning occurred but so far no witnesses.

I decided that we need to be on the beach at night when all of the drowning's have happened and I tell Sam I'll handle that alone so that he can rest and keep researching. He's not too thrilled with me going alone but I win as usual. I am the big brother after all.

The night is dragging and I'm glad that Sam isn't with me because he would have been sighing loud bored sighs. I am just sitting in the dark watching having walked there since the motel where were staying wasn't too far off.

I see the woman walking and I look at my watch it's nearly two in the morning and she's out alone in her sleeping clothes, by the look on her face she's got a lot on her mind and can't sleep. She walks to the end of the pier and stares at the water. The next thing I know she's peeling off her clothes and I find myself staring a little too hard. I feel like a peeping Tom since she has no idea that I'm there, yet I don't turn away. She's got a lot going on for her and I'm pathetic. I haven't been with a woman in a while the last few encounters were troublesome to say the least.

She slips into the water and she looks happy to be feeling the cool water and I'm happy to be having a live show she'll never know I was there….oh yeah never mind because she goes under water and doesn't come back up. I see bubbles rising and I know that something is wrong. I run toward the pier tossing my over shirt and duffle aside and jump in where she went down. At first I can't see anything then I see her struggling something has her. She doesn't see it by I do red glowing eyes stare at me from behind the woman. A water wraith great and I don't have my silver knife on me it's in my duffle and I can't exactly go retrieve it.

I have to save this woman I can see that she's fading so I do what I always do I go in head first without thinking about anything but saving this woman. The woman looks at me and then her eyes slide shut and I grab her and pull. The wraith isn't too keen on letting go and probably plans on drowning two of us now but I am a hunter after all and I may not have my silver knife but I have my silver lock pick and there it went into the wraiths eye and it comes at me I twirl the woman out of the way and feel a sharp sting on the back of my shoulder. The water whirled and it was gone, I hadn't killed it but I had let it know I was there.

I quickly swim up and head towards the pier holding onto the woman who is very naked against me lifting her onto my shoulder I am able to climb the small ladder up onto the pier. I sure am glad I ate my Wheaties today. I lie her down on the pier and I realize that she's not breathing. "Son of bitch." I groan I make a run for my over shirt and toss it over her because if I'm going to give her CPR I am not touching her bare chest although under other circumstances those sisters would be my playground.

I have her breathing in two tries and I'm relieved she's coughing and sputtering out water so I help her turn. Finally she seems alright and she turns to lie back down looking up at me with these big hazel eyes, for a minute I think something is wrong and I ask her if she's alright and after what seems to be a few minutes of staring at me she answered.

I offer to let her wear my shirt even as I hand her her clothes because I really don't want to have to stand by while she gets dressed. I am praying that she doesn't realize that I was there all along and she's still a bit out of it. I give her one of my best smiles just in case she thinks that I might hurt her. I pull off my wet t-shirt because I hate the way it's clinging to me.

I noticed that she was staring at my chest and it raised my ego until I realized that she was eyeing my tattoo. Why does everyone think it's about devil worship? I've met him and he's no one worth worshipping.

I tell her it's to ward off demons and she asks me if run into many of those. I had to control the hysterical laughter that almost erupted from me.

"You'd be surprised." I tell her helping her too stand and she leans against me. I walk with her picking up my duffle. I feel a bit ruffled seeing her wearing nothing but my shirt that hangs down to mid-thigh. I ask her why she would be out this late. She tells me that she was hot. Still are I think to myself.

When she asks me what I am doing out there this late I had to tell her I was investigating the deaths it was the only thing that made sense. She assumed I was police I had a badge somewhere.

She thanks me for saving her bacon and I savor it a bit we don't get many of those.

We reach the front of her house and I ask her if needs me to help her inside she still looks pale and shaky. She nods her head and I smile at her trying to reassure that it's ok. We start up the steps and barely make it half-way when she suddenly falls and I catch her. She has just fainted and I panic. I lift her up and carry her to the door grateful that she didn't lock it I managed to open it and I take her to the sofa and lay her down gently.

I shake her lightly and all I can say is hey because I don't know her name, she's breathing and that's the best I can hope for at this point. I see that my over shirt has bunched up high up on her thighs and I gulp. Life is so unfair. I cup her face in my hands and she finally opens her eyes, she smiles at me and I feel relieved that she awake.

I go to turn on the light and I hear her gasp and I turn back to her fast looking at her worriedly.

"You're bleeding." She tells me as she sits up. I have no idea what she's talking about until she standing behind me and she gently touches my back with her hands. It's then I feel the pain and sting. The wraith had gotten me.

"How bad is it?" I ask her.

"It's going to need stitches." She says calmly.

I think it's way cool that she's not one of those chicks that gets all sick at the sight of blood but I'm really surprised when she walks into a room and comes back with a first aid kit almost as big as the one Sammy and I lug around.

"I'm a nurse." She tells me before I can ask. "You're going to have to wash that salt water off before I do anything so there's a shower down the hall throw your clothes in the hall and I'll wash them for you and they should be done by the time I clean and stitch the cut."

She's bossy I think but I like it. I begin to tell her that I can have my brother stitch me up but hell I am a man after all and I would rather have this hot nurse touching me than Sasquatch. I head to the shower and do what I have been told

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Why did I just get all bossy with him?' I think to myself most men hate that but it was just the nursing side of me taking over. I was an emergency room nurse so I dealt with a lot of ugly scenes and had been for seven years. Right now I was taking my six weeks' vacation and should be traveling somewhere but I really just wanted to rest and be home.

I quickly ran to my own bathroom and showered off the sea water and opted to just reuse the over shirt. I had grown quite fond of it not to mention the owner. I wondered what he was going to think that I was still wearing it instead of washing it with rest of his clothes which I grabbed along with his wet boots and took to them wash room and I threw his clothes in the washer and quickly sprayed his boots down with a hose and put them under a heating lamp that I kept for washing and drying my shoes fast.

I headed back to my living room and started to pull what I needed out of my first aid kit and he came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist damn I shouldn't have put the beach towels in the guest bathroom. There were those sexy water droplets again. God help me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was hurting more than I first noticed now that warm water fell over my body. The cut stung so I reached to touch it and it was a long and deep gash but I was so used to things like this to me it was just a scratch. My blood swirled down the drain. I poured holy water the best that I could onto the cut from my flask that I always carry in my duffle.

I thought about the woman waiting for me and I smiled isn't the hero always supposed to get the girl. This was reality and she probably had a boyfriend. Besides I still didn't know her name. I finished cleaning up and grabbed the biggest towel I could find and wrapped it snuggly around me I don't often parade around women in a towel but hey what choice did I have she had offered to wash my clothes.

I stepped into the living room and she was rummaging through her kit and I noticed that she had showered too but was still wearing my shirt. I had to smile too bad it was one of my favorites but she did make it look good.

"Before I let you go Nurse Ratched on me can I at least know your name?" I ask her with a smile. 'So I know what to scream when we're fu….oh come on Dean even you aren't that low.'

"So you've heard of my nursing nature." She replied grinning. "My name is Isabeau Tharoe."

"Isabeau?" I asked with a raised brow very unusual name.

"Yeah my parents watched Lady Hawke one too many times and you are?"

"Dean Winchester." I tell her my real name and I'm not sure why. "I was named after my grandmother."

"Alright Dean I know you can handle needles since you have that tattoo but I don't have anything to numb the area so it is going to hurt."

I laugh. "Don't worry Isabeau I'm wearing my big boy underpants." Then I realize that I'm not wearing any at the moment and I laugh again. "So do I have to worry about a boyfriend or a husband showing up and kicking my ass because we are dressed like this in your living room?"

She sighed a deep sigh and I see that she's had a bad relationship fail and recent too. I read people well most of the time.

"You have no worries." She mumbles. "Besides you look like you can handle a couple of guys all your own."

Just a slight ego boost I wonder if she realizes it?

I straddle a chair that she had put in the living room where she has the best lighting and I make sure the towel is offering optimum coverage. I lean my head onto the chair backrest and she begins to clean out the cut with that cold ass solution. I feel her wiping away the blood and cleaning some more. I barely even flinch, like I said just a scratch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here I was in my living room with one of the hottest guys I have ever laid eyes on wearing nothing but his over shirt and he's wearing nothing but a towel talk about waking up in the rabbit hole.

He asked my name and referred to me as Nurse Ratched. I tell him my name and then he tells me his. Dean Winchester and I think good now I know what to call out when you're fu…alright Isabeau control your damn hormones.

He straddles the chair that I have put next to a desk lamp and I take a deep breath. Mr. Winchester has one of the sexiest backs that I have ever seen and I remember that he got hurt saving me.

I get to work cleaning and I wait for a hiss or a flinch but he doesn't even move and I wonder just how anyone gets used to this kind of pain. The cut reaches to the top of his shoulder so I have to basically stand right next to him to start stitching once again as I pass the needle through I wait for a reaction and nothing. He is one tough cookie and I want to eat him.

I'm grateful he isn't looking at my face because I never think things like this with strangers I'm the good girl and I want him to make me bad. I need to finish this up before I make a fool of myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabeau stands very close to me as she works and I don't know what kind of soap or shampoo she used to clean up but she smells great. I have my head turned toward her and I really should turn away but I can't I stare and her lovely tanned thighs and I take a deep breath. I feel the needle go into my skin and I feel her hesitate then she continues. She is actually very good at this and I barely feel a thing.

She moves behind me and I can no longer see her but I feel her firm touch on my back and although it's not intended to be sexual I feel aroused as she lightly skims her fingers over my skin and I want her man do I want her and I am so glad I chose the big towel right now because that part of me that makes me the man is at complete attention. This is what happens when you go without so long one touch by a woman and your putty. What could I possibly say to make her want me without making her uncomfortable or have her thinking that this is all that I was after in the first place?

My answer comes unexpectedly as I feel her soft lips on the back of my neck. Houston we have lift off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The more I touch him the more I want him and isn't the damsel in distress entitled to give the hero her assets? I mean would he reject me if I like really touched him or kissed him?

My heart is beating like crazy but I want this man stranger or not and that's what makes it great, he saved me we have sex and he leaves I never see him again and I can tell this man is good at things like that. I feel him tremble slightly as I skim my fingers over his skin and I think that I have hurt him but a small sigh that comes from him makes me realize otherwise and I think fuck it and I take the plunge and kiss his neck and he moans softly. He turns his head to where I have more access to his neck I take that as my cue and I kiss his neck as he leans back into me and I now run my hands over his chest.

"Isabeau." He murmurs. "You don't have to do this."

"I know but I want to." I whisper into his ear and his whole body shudders and all I know is that I want to hear him say my name again and again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The way that she is kissing me makes me crazy but I don't want her to do anything that she'll regret later and I tell her she doesn't have to do this and as soon as she says that this is what she wants I am standing from the chair pulling her into a kiss and I think she's so adorable having to stand on the very end of her toes to reach my lips. I lean down to her running my hands up the side of her thighs until they are under the shirt and settled on her hips.

I feel her hands gliding over the towel and she finds my erection and she sighs.  
"There's nothing small about you is there?"

"I'll be gentle." I kiss her neck.

"The hell with that." She laughs and runs her hand over me and I groan at the way I only seem to get harder. I begin to unbutton the shirt and I want my time with the sisters now and I hungrily suck on each nipple until they are straight with arousal. She moans my name and I eat it up. Why does a woman calling out your name during sex make you more turned on? I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me and I head to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stands from the chair to his full height and he's kissing me and I have to stand on my toes to reach him and I can see that amuses him but he leans down to help with the process and his lips oh my his lips are like honey. He's running his calloused hands deliciously over the outside of my thighs and he settles them on my hips and they cover most of them.

I run my hand over the bulge protruding invitingly from the towel and I am not disappointed. "There's nothing small about you is there?" I breathe into his lips.

"I'll be gentle." He says as he starts to kiss my neck.

"The hell with that." I laugh because I want to feel every bit of that weapon inside of me and as I touch him he only seems to get bigger. He huffs a laugh.

He eagerly unbuttons the shirt and he gives my breasts attention that I have never experienced in my life and I am so turned on, I moan his name and I sense that he wants that that he needs that and he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him and he carries me to the bedroom.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There will be a plot in this story it's not all hot sexy Dean and Sam will make his appearance too.


	2. SWEETER THAN HEAVEN HOTTER THAN HELL

SWEETER THAN HEAVEN, HOTTER THAN HELL

I am so horny right now I'm not sure I can see straight and I have this delicious woman in my arms ready to take her for a ride she won't soon forget. I sit her on the bed and pull my over shirt off of her as she yanks the towel off my hips. We are both now completely naked and she looks at my hard on as if it's a grand prize and maybe it is if I have anything to say, although if things go according to plan there won't be much talking, just lots of moaning.

She reaches to grab me and she slides her hand over my hardness as if she's testing it to make sure that it's real, oh yeah baby it's all me and you'll be having a meet and greet any minute. I smile at her because I feel like I just got the starring role in my own personal porno minus the wacked out music.

Maybe it's because she's a nurse or she's just a naughty girl but she finds this spot right above my sack and rubs it rhythmically and it feels so fucking good my legs start to tremble. Oh yeah this is going to be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I am having a hell of time not attacking Dean because I am so horny I could just tilt his world sideways but I don't want to rush things. He has every reason to be proud of the package he's carrying and it going to be special delivery to my waiting box.

I smile at him and start to do this little move I learned in my nursing courses, hey when you study anatomy you pick up some tricks. I can tell he likes it by the way his legs begin to tremble and he leans his head back biting his lip with his eyes closed.

I don't want him to get too far ahead of me so I stop and he cups my breasts as he leans in to kiss me, his tongue slips past my lips and I suck on it and he sighs I guess I found something else he likes or maybe he's imagining something else that I could be sucking on. I run my hands over his firm ass pulling him closer to me.

He pushes me down on the bed and slowly spreads my legs open he smiles so seductively as he looks down at my wetness that is just dripping in anticipation of what he has to offer me and leans down teasingly kissing just below my belly button and lower. I arch myself up it feels so hot.

I feel his fingers barely slide over my clit and I gasp at the sensation. "Dean." I say desperately and the smile he gets when I call his name just makes me want to do it more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so hard now that it actually hurts but in a good way she has set me on fire and I know the only wetness that will put that out. I kiss her as I cup her breasts and I slide my tongue past her lips and I am genuinely surprised at the way she sucks my tongue. Makes me wish she was sucking another part of my body but right now I just want to play with her hot body and enjoy myself. I don't want to rush anything I have never been a minute man and I will never be one.

I firmly believe that if a woman isn't satisfied with what I do to her before I get off then I shouldn't call myself a man. I leave my women very satisfied and Isabeau will be no exception.

I spread her legs open so that I see her wetness and I grin to myself, she is the clean shaven type and I love that, so nice so clean so fucking ready for me to do her and do her and do her. I run my fingers barely over her sweet spot and she gasps then she says my name in a moan and I smile at her, she knows what I like and I want to make her say my name again.

I lie myself on top of her and I begin to tease her with just the tip of my cock and then I remember. "I wasn't exactly expecting anything like this so I don't have any protection."

She looks exasperated. "Well I don't exactly sleep around so I don't keep any either."

We stare at each other for a minute. What am supposed to do now just stop, I'm not about to offer to pull out because that's like the best part burying myself deep as I shoot my load.

"I can promise you that I'm clean." She says after thinking about it. "I also take birth control because I wasn't ready to have kids when I was with my ex."

"I'm clean too." I say and inside I'm doing a little dance thrilled that I get to go in raw because that doesn't happen with one night stands and I don't know why but I trust her and besides that I'm too damn horny to turn back now.

Still I wait to make sure she's in and she pulls me closer and we kiss passionately ok I am so in and I push a little further.

She may have had an ex-lover but she is still nice and tight and I can't help but moan and she does the same but I'm not ready just yet and I pull out and rub my hardness against her slowly and she calls my name again as her nails glide over my back making me shudder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean Winchester knows what he's doing and his teasing me has me ready to beg I thought we had come all this way for nothing when he mentioned protection and for being a nurse I felt kind of stupid that he had to think of it.

From where I was he looked so healthy and I was on birth control so let's just forget it and do our thing. I was too horny to turn back and I was surprised that he didn't offer to pull out I don't like that anyway.

I thought we were starting to get somewhere when he started to push into me and I saw the impression that my tightness made on him, I have been with two guys my entire life, my first boyfriend who pretty much disappeared the minute he took my virginity and my ex and being that we didn't live together we didn't have sex all of the time which we thought was a good thing.

I don't know if I'll be able to handle his size though because compared to my ex he's a god.

We kiss and he rubs against me making me crazy with need and I moan his name raking my nails over his back and he shudders.

He roams his hands all along my body in a way that just makes me whimper and he eats it up. His lips travel lightly down my neck and he's back with my breasts again flicking his tongue all over them.

Finally he pushes himself further and I feel him fill me slowly as he stares into my eyes and bite my bottom lip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I start to enter her and look down at her as I'm holding myself up and push in further, she's biting her lip waiting for me to do my thing.

I tilt my head slightly with a smile and push in to the hilt and she closes her eyes and moans as I begin to kiss her again just taking in the feel of her hot wetness being wrapped around my hardness. It feels so damn good.

Slowly I begin to push in and out of her and she meets my thrusts. Man I love it when a woman works with me I hate having sex with two by fours because I have to do all the work. Not here holy crap she's sweeter than heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he begins to thrust into me I arch my body closer to him so that I can catch his rhythm. I hate lying still and I love to touch and kiss when I'm having sex and he seems to enjoy that too.

He wraps me up his arms lifting me from under my shoulders as he kisses my neck and moans into my ear, his soft warm breath tickles my ear and I shudder against him. Everything that he is doing to me is delicious and I moan right along with him.

I feel a little peeved finding out from a complete stranger just how good sex can really be man had I missed out in the past three years. Dean Winchester was rocking my world and the man was hotter than hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lost track of everything and I moved in and out her more urgently and we were all over that bed sweating and moaning each other's name. I have been with a lot of women in my life and not many bring me to this type of passion basically I'm just filling a need, scratching an itch as the saying goes. Right now with Isabeau it's right out lust man it has been a long time.

I feel her need and I can tell that no one has ever shown her this type of intensity and boosts my ego a little more that she will never forget me and she will measure other men to me. Experience has made it easy to learn what women need.

I smile as I feel that she is getting close to climaxing she's moaning my name in a mantra now and arching harder against me, throwing her head side to side and she digs her nails into my back wrapping her legs tightly around my thighs and pushes me deeper with each thrust.

I lift myself slight to look into her eyes and I make sure to rub her sweet spot with every move. She arches up hard letting out a combination of a scream and moan as her orgasm takes her over and her body convulses with ecstasy. Her eyes roll slightly and she's saying "oh my god." A few times and I lean into her ear and whisper "Just call me Dean." She laughs a slight laugh and then sighs deeply when I whisper. "One."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I needed this more than I realized and I feel bad that it took people dying to bring Dean to my beach but I am so thrilled right now that I took the leap. This was going to be unforgettable and I was going to have a hell of time finding someone else to come along and make me feel like this, he knows what I want and he is fulfilling every part of it. I feel my climax rising and I desperately work hard with him wrapping myself around him pushing him further and feeling his every move.

The sound I make is unbelievable when I get hit with the most intense orgasm of my entire life and I can feel it through my whole body. I can't help but roll my eyes back as my body convulses with pleasure. It rolls over me again and again and I'm saying "oh my god" one too many times. He makes me laugh when he says "just call me Dean." But I sigh when it's followed by the word "one" and I know that he's barely getting started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I roll over on my back pulling her with me still tucked inside her dripping wetness and I guide her movements with my hands on her hips. I know that she needs a minute to catch her breath but I also want to take advantage while her clit is super sensitive. I pull her in for a long kiss moving my hands across her ass to settle her on me better.

Then I go in for the over kill and in minutes I have her screaming my name as I please her again as she moves against me and I slide in and out. She falls against my chest breathing hard and I pull her to kiss her gently and whisper "Two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He barely gives me a chance to catch my breath before he flips us over easily with me on top, my legs are still trembling from the first climax and he's still going strong. He kisses me long and hard and in seconds I am hornier than hell again felling his hands touching my hips and my ass.

He takes me over the top in minutes and I see the look of satisfaction on his face even though he has yet to reach his pleasure zone. I don't know how he does it but he's in complete control and I fall to his chest as my own pleasure rolls through me again. He kisses me softly and whispers "Two." And my heart thuds against my chest. 'I'm going to die having sex.' I think and he pulls out of me still rock hard and pushes me onto my stomach.

I guess he knows that I'm worn out as he closes my legs together from behind and straddles them I've never had this position before and I hear him moan in pleasure as he slides into me. Still straddling me he grips my hips and moves in and out and he moans louder and thrusts harder.

I notice that I'm a bit tighter to him with my legs like this and I am content to just lay there and fist the sheets while he finally reaches his climax but unbelievably my body begins to respond again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I push her onto her stomach knowing that she is about spent and now I am more than willing to do the work and I know she won't protest. I close her legs and jockey her a position that I love because the women get tighter with their legs closed.

And tight she is oh man it feels so good and I know with this I will shoot off everything in minutes and it's been a minute so it could take a while. It feels so damn good as a matter of fact that I moan louder than I usually do and I thrust harder especially when she realizes that number three is coming with me. I have a death grip on her hips as I move in and out and when I feel my climax rising I lay down on top of her kissing her the back of her neck lacing my fingers with hers and listening to her moans mix with mine.

One final buried to the hilt in her wet pussy thrust and I spill my load into her and her climax hits her at the same time. We both shudder and gasp my eyes go back as the pleasure rolls intensely through us. Man it hasn't been this good for me in a long time and we stay like that for a minute just panting.

I roll off of her and hell she gave me quite the night so I don't mind cuddling for a bit with her. It's then that I notice that the sun is coming up and I'm supposed to be back at the motel room soon.

I can't move right now worn out from being up all night and the great sex and being hurt is all catching up with me and my eyes droop. I hardly ever actually literally sleep with a woman unless I have to and thinking about it I kind of have to because my clothes are still in the washer and I'm not about to walk down the beach in nothing but a towel and my duffle and see the look on Sam's face.

"I'll go put your clothes in the drier." She says breathlessly and she's up in seconds. I am drifting off when I hear her come back I pull her close to me. "Can I call you Beau?" I ask her yawning. She nods sleepily and we fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can hardly believe that Dean brought me to three earth tilting orgasms and as soon as he was done I thought he'd start making excuses to go but he lingered sleepily and I thought what luck but then I remembered that his clothes are in the washer so he can't exactly stroll down the beach in a towel.

I tell him that I'm going to put his clothes in the drier and see that the sun is already making its appearance, wow were we really at it that long.

When I come back to the room he's drifting off to sleep and I'm so tired too. I sit on the bed wondering what I should do but he solves that problem by pulling me into his arms so I cozy up to him.

"Can I call you Beau?" he asks through a yawn.

I nod thinking that no one has ever called me that just my whole name or Isa and my family called me by my middle name Sophia or Sophie. My parents were the only ones thrilled to have named me isabeau. Even my only brother calls me Lady Hawke.

Dean is asleep in seconds and I join him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of music brings me awake and I realize that it's my phone in my duffle. I sit up a bit disoriented then everything comes back to me and I smile and sigh. Oh hell yeah I'm still very satisfied. I jump off the bed and get my phone knowing that it's Sam and I have managed to sleep almost two hours.

"I'm fine Sam I just fell asleep." I yawn.

"You fell asleep on the beach?" He asks annoyed and I can picture the bitch face and the pacing.

"A house on the beach." I reply heading out of the room so that I don't wake Beau.

"You're squatting?"

"Not exactly." I smile.

Sam sighs dramatically. "You found a way to get laid didn't you?"

Now I sigh and I snicker. "I don't screw and tell little Mr. Ray of Sunshine."

"Since when?" Sam scoffs.

"Since I'm still in the house." I mutter. "Tell you everything later."

"I'm sure you will." Sam is finally relaxing since he knows that I'm alive and I'm not about to tell him that I'm hurt and I won't if I can help it. "Did you find anything out?"

I look into the room to make sure Beau is still asleep. "It's a water wraith Sammy and I had to save that woman you interviewed."

"The nurse?" Sam grunts. "Of course you end up with a nurse."

"I saved her life she was grateful she kissed my…" I egg my little brother.

"Dean, shut up please."

"I'll see you in a few."

"Minutes or hours?" Sam huffs.

"Breakfast in bed only with different eggs and sausage." I offer to my brother who hangs up on me and I laugh.

I head to check the clothes and my jeans are still damp so I turn the drier on a bit longer and head to shower.

I'm surprised to find Beau showered and in the kitchen. "I thought I'd make you some breakfast before you go." She smiles warmly.

On cue my stomach growls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to Dean not beside me and I thought for sure he had left and I was ok with that but a twinge of sadness hit me.

Then I heard him talking on his phone but I couldn't make out what he was saying. It was then I laughed to myself. He had asked me if I was involved but I had never asked him the same question and it was hard to believe that someone like Dean wouldn't have a girlfriend.

I heard him rummaging around and then the shower was going so I decided to get up to see him off. I would probably never see him again.

I finish my shower before him and I strip my bed and start the wash. I think I should offer to feed him at least after the great services he provided last night aside from saving my life.

He walks into the kitchen wrapped in a towel and when I offer him breakfast his stomach growls loudly and he smiles sheepishly. I laugh and make him bacon, eggs, and waffles, he eats as if he hasn't eaten in days and I wonder if maybe he hasn't.

"What time are you supposed to be at work?" I ask him.

"I work my own hours." He says around a mouthful of waffles.

"I thought it was your boss calling you earlier." I can't help but be nosy.

"No that was my wife." He says gaging my reaction.

"I guess I should have asked." I blush staring at my bare feet.

"I'm joking." He laughs. "No one is crazy enough to want me; it was my brother I was supposed to have checked in hours ago, he's my partner in this case, you met him the other day."

"That tall guy?"

"My baby Sasquatch." He replies fondly.

"I didn't know they allowed brothers to be partners."

"They do in our department." Dean grumbles and he pushes his plate away.

"Well I better get going." He starts to stand but I don't want to him to leave not yet. His company is good and what he does to me is even better, just one more time before you go I want to say but instead I show him.

I stand in front of him and he settles back in the chair his eyes shining and I lean down to kiss him, he responds a little hesitant at first and I taste the waffle syrup on his lips. "Beau I …." He's mine the second my hand slips under the towel and I gently touch his already hardening cock.

"Beau." He says simply and leans his head back biting his lip.

"Yes Dean." I say softly. "Don't worry I'm not going to start stalking you I know this is it once you walk out that door so is it ok if I suck your dry?"

His eyes are full of lust and he laughs huskily. "Now if that ain't a fucking trick question."

I get on my knees and have my own breakfast.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. CASA EROTICA 13

CASA EROTICA 13

I was almost out of there and for a minute I thought that Beau was going to latch on to me because I had done a little too good of a job pleasing her. I didn't want to encourage her but the second she kissed me I wanted her again and what they say is true a man can't think with his real head with the one down below in control.

"Beau I…" I was going to make a lame ass attempt to back away with my tail tucked but she said that she knew once I walked out that door that was it, well in that case by all means.

I said her name again but this time in need a ripple of utter lust shuddered through me as she asked me if she could suck me dry.

"Now if that ain't a fucking trick question." I groan my voice already deep from the want. She gets on her knees and that in itself turns me on totally and completely but when her tongue flicks over the tip of my throbbing cock I moan and slide down in the chair so that she has better access. Yeah I know but I am a man after all.

She knows what she's doing, her tongue a little wet magic extension of herself that licks over every part of my shaft and balls. I moan so loud but I can't help it. I almost said no to this.

At first my hands are gripping the edges of the chair in a death grip and she pulls the towel loose. I can see everything that she's doing now and holy if that's not a turn on, back to my own personal porno. I lift one hand to touch her face and she smiles. I lean my head back feeling light headed from what she's doing to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I had him at good bye' I think to myself like a fool. He melted like butter in an oven as soon as I worked my magic on his hardness. I wanted him pure and simple and I was keeping him here with me just a little longer.

I knew I was doing well the way his hands gripped the sides of the chair so hard his knuckles showed white. Then he moaned so loud it boosted my ego and when I pulled the towel open his eyes shone with lust and he touched my face gently. He leaned his head back again.

Now it was time to show him what I could really do although it wasn't going to be easy but in knew I had it in me. I begin to take him in slowly and he's back to gripping the chair and he tenses up and starts to pant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I nearly fall off the chair when she starts to take my cock slowly into her mouth; she has this way of doing it to where she licking as she goes and the suction is over the top. My eyes are already beginning to roll at the sensation but they are wide open again when I realize that she wasn't going to stop she kept going and I gasp taking one hand to the back of her head and I can't help but thrust.

Holy shit I have had some blows in my lifetime but this one this beautiful little nurse is going to deep throat my cock and that will be a first for me most women can't take my size which I am very proud of but I've lost to Beau and I've lost my control. She has me all the way in and it feels incredible. I can't control a damn thing as she gives my balls a squeeze and my eyes roll. I grab her head as I jerk just a little further into her throat and I shoot my load.

I don't know if she intended to swallow or not but it's too late and I tremble and moan, I roll my head side to side. There is no way she would know it but she just made a long time fantasy come true.

I don't give her time to get upset with my legs still trembling I stand up long enough to lift her onto the table and I lay her down and I sit again facing her. "Dean?" she asks.

Without much gentleness I yank her shorts off and before she knows what's happening I have my tongue dancing across her clit and she arches towards me whimpering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pleasing Dean is pleasing me when he goes a little wild once he realizes that I'm taking him all in and he seems surprised. Yeah he is big but hey I know what he wants to what the hell. I have a little trouble breathing once I have him all in my throat but I stay calm and squeeze his sack. He tenses up and grabs my head and before I can do anything else he pushes in just a bit more and I feel him shoot straight down my throat. I was prepared for that after all most men fantasize about shit like that.

He barely finishes before he's grabbing me and he stands and lifts me off my feet so damn easily and lays me on the table.

"Dean?" I ask just a little confused until his pulling my shorts off roughly and I nearly jump out of my skin when he dips his head between my legs and I feel his tongue licking my clit. I guess I'll keep it to myself that that has never been done to me and although a little more time to prepare would have been nice I am not about to bitch because holy hell it is unbelievable what this man can do with his tongue. I arch toward him and I want more.

He has it down to an art because even as I moan his name and touch his head I can feel the climax coming full force and one dip of his tongue later I am screaming in utter ecstasy and I buck on the table.

Once again he barely lets me finish before he pulls me off the table straight on to his waiting erection, he yanks my shirt off and I wrap my arms around him while he buries his face into my breasts, with his hands firmly on my hips and my feet on the chair feet rests he begins to bounce me up and down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can tell by her reaction that this has never been done to her before so I really have to put on a show now don't I? Not that difficult when I already know where to go.

She is primed in a matter of seconds and all I have to do is dip my tongue into her wetness and she's screaming in uncontrollable ecstasy and that just makes me hornier than hell again. I don't want to think about anything I just want to do her again and I pull her off the table guiding her superhot pussy to my throbbing cock and I sink in to the hilt. I yank off her shirt. I know that I didn't give her much time to recover so I grab her hips as she wraps her arms around me and I don't mind because I am buried in her ample tits and I begin to direct her motions bouncing her up and down on my dick.

It is hot and heavy in seconds but the sweating is making my ass stick to the chair so I stand up with her and head to the living room but not before I pin her to the wall for a few thrusts and then thrust some while I carry her. Hey so I picked up a few things from my man Swayze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so on my way to another orgasm when Dean stands up I can only guess that the chair is getting uncomfortable and he carries me so easily. I love strong men. I get giddy when he pushes me against the wall and does me roughly and he walks me to the living room he thrusts some more and I rub onto him leaning back.

The deleted scene from Dirty Dancing and the love scene from Roadhouse come to my mind and I smile to myself. I had a big crush on Patrick.

Dean gets us to the sofa and lays us down still thrusting but then he lifts up to his knees and lifts my legs up high grasping my ankles and spreads me wide. He thrusts in and out and I am grabbing hold of what I can, it feels so damn good and watching the complete look of lust on his face as he closes his eyes and bites his lip as he moves in and out while I mewl.

He says my name and I shudder he lets my legs down and is completely on top of me again kissing my neck and I wrap my legs around him. We kiss and now I'm calling his name because I am about to get my release one more sweet time and I know that he's close too. We move in perfect rhythm and he puts one hand under my ass while he laces his fingers through one of my hands with the other.

We both hit climax at the same time and we say each other's name as we both convulse the pleasure rippling through our bodies. I don't know what he's had before but for me this is heaven. He looks into my eyes and smirks and he is about to pull out when I don't know what he does but a slight movement while he's still inside me sends me flying into another wave of climatic pleasure and I can't breathe. I always wondered what they meant by multiple orgasms and this must be it and holy crap where am I supposed to get this ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once I get us to the sofa I want to do so much but I can feel the climax coming and I want it oh man do I want it. This little lady has by far rocked my world like no other and I lift her legs high spreading them wide so I can thrust in and out of her while I watch her face full of need, when she begins to whimper I close my eyes and eat it up. Something like that gives me such a feeling of power and it's a big fucking turn on.

Suddenly I want to kiss her I want to feel her wrapped around me because I know that once I leave yeah I may get my rocks off but something like this is far and few between. We move together perfectly and we both call out each other's names as pleasure washes over us.

Knowing how sensitive she is right now and wanting to leave her a parting thank you I thrust one more time where I know it's good and she squeals in shock as she is hit with another orgasm before she has even had time come down from the first one. Yes ma'am I am a sex god and then I am surprised at the sadness that fills me that this it.

She smiles at me content and I kiss her softly and down her neck and settle my head on her torso. I just mean to relax a few minutes but I drift off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean Winchester is a sex god. Did I mention that yet, I am sad that I found this man just to have to let him go but I am not a stalker and I would never try to hold on to a man that didn't willingly want to be with me.

I'm not stupid I was just a piece of ass to this man and although he went out of his way to please me that is all I am. I am surprised that he has fallen asleep with his head on my stomach. He is not a light man but his weight is not all on me and I think what the hell and fall asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel fingers going through my hair. "Sam what have I told you about this Wincest thing?"

I hear Beau giggle and I lift my head to look at her smiling.

"Speaking of your brother, I think he's trying to call you." She says with a sigh. This is it we both know it.

I sit up and I still feel warmly content and boy do I need another shower and I head that way as I pick up my phone to see the seven missed calls.

I dial panic boy and he answers before the ring even starts. "Dean!"

"What Sam?" I wince at his yell in my ear.

"What the hell dude when are you going to learn to tell time and why can't you answer the phone?"

"It's hard to answer the phone when your eyes are rolled back in your head Sammy." I love to rattle my little brother.

He sighs deeply. "Have you had enough now?"

I look towards Beau who is up and bending over naked. Now I sigh. "No I guess not." I say and I hang up on my brother. Beau has headed into the wash room and I am right behind her, she's bending over getting my clothes out of the drier. I am hard just at the sight and I don't give her chance to protest or react I just grab her hips and I'm in in one thrust.

She moans and grabs onto the drier as I pump into her furiously

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sleeping soundly when I heard music and then again and I realized that it was Dean's phone. God I didn't want this to end but I knew it had too. I ran my fingers through his hair and he sighed.

His phone went off a few more times before he finally reacted to my touch. He was tired.

I giggle when he mentions thinking his brother being the one to touch his hair and he smiles at me. Oh that smile I bet it has gotten him between many legs.

I tell him about his phone and he sits up sighing contently. We both need showers again and he heads to his duffle and gets his phone and dials and walks off. I hear him talking and I get up to head to my shower but then I guess I should see him off first.

I bend down to pick up the cushions that have fallen off the sofa and I hear Dean sigh and I head to get his clothes. I don't want him in any way to think that I am stalling even though I want too.

I am bending to get his clothes when I hear him coming up behind me and I am shocked and thrilled when he grabs my hips and slides his hard cock into me. Oh thank you I think as he thrusts furiously almost as if he's mad for being turned on or something and I hope that he's not mad at me although if this is punishment I would love to piss him off frequently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel anger at myself because usually I can let go so easily but Beau I haven't been with the same women more than once in years and she turns me on without even trying. What the hell Dean?

I should stop but like I'm going too just one more time then I walk out the door for good and speaking of good umm I love the feeling of going in and out. I love the way she is holding onto the drier like a life line. I love the way she's moaning and calling my name. I love her soft skin her dark hair her perfect ass and breasts and Dean needs to fucking get a grip.

Lust will do that to man though make him do crazy things and this is no exception as I drill her pussy hard. I am a man on fire and it's the last time so I might as well make it good right?

So I slow down and move in and out slower making sure the friction is sensual and we are both breathing so hard. The wash room is still hot from the drier and we are drenched in sweat in minutes and that makes us all slippery and wet. Really wet. Umm, it's fantastic.

She reaches her climax first and her juices fall over my cock as she shivers in ecstasy and calls my name and I follow her a few thrusts later, my legs are so wobbly as I step back from her.

"Sorry." I whisper sheepishly.

She smiles at me and hands me my clothes. I take them and head to shower, I stop and I look at her. The last time I keep thinking and that is enough to push me to do things I never do. I toss my clothes on a table and I attack her again lifting her up and pushing myself into her as she wraps her legs around me and I have her pinned to the wall and she lifts higher up the wall with each thrust. I don't know what has gotten into me or how I'm able to keep going like this but it's too good.

I move us from the wall and head to the shower might as well get clean while we're being dirty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know what the hell has gotten into Dean but I love it. I don't know where he gets the stamina but damn. I know that I'm going to be feeling this for days and that to me is not a bad thing.

He is instantly on me one more time drilling into me holding me up against the wall so easily and he thrusts into me with exotic grunts that make me shudder. No one has ever done these things to me. My ex couldn't even handle me jumping on his back let alone holding me up and carrying me.

I am putty in his very capable hands as he thrusts harder and harder into me while he pins me to the wall then he's heading to the bathroom with me still in his arms.

He steps into the shower and soon warm water is falling over our hot skins. Being wet only makes us slippery but his grip is safe. I feel no fear in his arms and it's not long before we're moaning in hot utter orgasmic bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She trusts me and that oddly makes me happy. How can I tell that she trusts me? Well once we're wet in the shower I could easily drop her but I make sure I have a firm grip on her and she isn't worried.

I pound into her furiously and she moans and holds me tight we both spill our juices. I set her down and she leans back against the wall and I lean over her my arms braced against wall. I stare down at her.

"What the hell did you put in my waffles?" I accuse playfully.

"Passion fruit." She says without missing a beat and I laugh. It feels good in my fucked up life I don't laugh often.

I lean in to kiss her. Yeah I know that I'm walking away but hell I'm not going to be a dick about it.

We get to actually cleaning up and she scrubs my back which feels absolutely fantastic when someone else does it and I am just about to offer to do hers when I feel her hand and the lathered wash cloth slip onto my cock and I sigh. Hell I'm not fighting shit anymore. I brace myself against the wall again and she stays behind me and all I see is her hand and the wash cloth jacking me off and I think no way am I getting hard again, well I'll be damned I'm wrong and I moan resting my forehead against the wall and I watch.

Completely turned on again I reach behind me and I find her wet pussy and I let my fingers venture while she does her thing to me. She gasps against my back as I bring her to another orgasm and I'm shooting my load against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I said that I wouldn't stall but I couldn't help it. I know that he doesn't want a relationship but he's not a dick about it and he kisses me gently even though he knows this is it.

He laughs so honestly when I make the passion fruit remark. I get the feeling that he doesn't laugh much so score one for me. Hell I've scored all night.

Watching him shower and the lathered body well hey so I've had about three dozen mind blowing orgasms give or take a dozen but hell no one would understand unless they saw this man wet which makes me wet and wash cloth in hand I do my thing and he works with it. I lean into his back and I wouldn't be surprised if he just said no go but he's there full rock hard second later with my manipulations. I really don't expect him to do anything back but I feel his hand reaching back and soon we're both spilling again and breathing like asthmatics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now I really have to go before Sammy comes and breaks the door down and besides I really need to crash I am worn out tired and spent. My eyes feel grainy and I keep yawning.

She disappears to go change while I pull on my jeans and get myself together. Once I'm dressed I grab my duffle and head to the living room and she has the door opened waiting for me.

My mind is telling to me say good bye and walk out the door but I guess I don't even listen to myself and I hug her tight lifting her off her feet. She sighs into my neck.

"Tell your wife thanks for sharing." She laughs but it's fake.

"I guess you won't believe me if I tell you that I'm gay." I smile wide as I set her down and look into her eyes.

"So all you were trying to do was validate yourself?" She scoffs and I see the sadness in her eyes and it hurts me for some reason.

"You caught me with my pants down." I grin but I feel like have to give her more. "I'm no good in relationships." I find myself explaining to her and I realize that I wouldn't mind a relationship with her at all but it's never going to happen. The minute she knew what I did for a living she would either run or try to have me committed.

"Does that mean you were interested?" She asks looking down at her feet.

I lift her head with my fingers. "Nah I just have repeated random acts of sex with all nurses that live on the beach."

"Thank you." She says softly. "For saving my life."

"It was my pleasure." I murmur to her and it really was my pleasure. I kiss her and kiss her. I really don't want to stop but I do sighing and I walk out the door. I feel sadness that I haven't felt walking away from a woman in a very long time and the thought of hurting her hurts me. I don't look at her as I reach the steps but I stop. "In another place and time I'd be your Navarre." I hurry away before I can hurt her anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He is so tired and he needs to rest. I feel panic that I hope he does get rest and doesn't go to work all exhausted and gets hurt because of me. My heart actually aches can you really fall in love that fast, it may not be love but it's something.

I wait for him at the door as he comes out of the bathroom. He is tired beyond means his eyes red and he yawns over and over. I expect him to just walk out the door but he stops in front of me and lifts me off the floor hugging me hard. He's not making this any easier.

It takes a lot not to cry so I breathe into his wonderful neck. "Tell your wife thanks for sharing." I try to joke.

He tries to joke back saying that he's gay, so that must make me Cher. I read something in his tired eyes that makes me want to tell him to stay to rest beside me but I don't. I guess he reads me too because he tells me that he's no good in a relationship. I hear pain in his voice and I know then that he's been hurt before and I can't believe that any woman would want to hurt him.

Why is he explaining this to me anyway? Was he thinking about a relationship with me? I ask timidly I have to know.

He lifts my head gently to look at him. "Nah I just have repeated random acts of sex with all nurses that live on the beach." He replies with defensive humor but his touch and his eyes say different and whatever it is that has made him not good for relationships I want to kick its ass.

I thank him again for saving my life.

"My pleasure." He breathes and I know that he's thinking about our night and he's kisses me for a long time I don't want him to stop but he does and he walks away. I see his eyes for just a brief moment and they are sad and that makes me sad. Someone like Dean shouldn't be so sad.

He stops again and my heart races. He stands at the steps without looking at me. "In another place and time I'd be your Navarre." He has no idea what those words do to me and as he walks away from me the tears flow.

I stand where I am watching him walk away praying that he'll turn around and come back to me but he doesn't and I watch until I can no longer see him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first few steps over the sand I have to fight the urge to turn back. What the hell has gotten into me? The first woman that I have had mind blowing sex with in forever and I want to move in what the hell Dean?

I argue with myself that I don't know anything about her that I can't have anything with a woman but the occasion romp and I already miss her. I sigh deeply great that's all I need on this hunt, distraction.

The hunt I start to think about that, it's not over until the wraith is dead and maybe I'll get to see Beau again. Oh fucking get over it Dean!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

My name is Sam Winchester and my big brother Dean and I hunt evil things and have for too damn long. It's impossible to stop once you know what's out there but it kind of puts a major crimp in rocking the picket fence life.

We have already lost so much too much and we don't want anyone else to suffer like that if we can help them.

It's a thankless job because half the people we save don't even know about us. We will never be rich although we have learned enough to get us by for the rest of our lives.

I am researching the wraith that Dean says we're contending with when I hear the door finally. Dean was supposed to have been back hours ago but he was busy. Only Dean can find a piece of ass in the middle of a hunt. Well I had seen the nurse and she was a beauty.

He opens the door and I can tell that he didn't do much sleeping. He's bleary eyed and stooped but I see something different in my brother's face something I haven't seen in a while, he's content and if she did that for him then I really like her.

The sadness that seems to have taken permanent resident in Dean's eyes is still there but he's got that smirk that should annoy the hell out of me but it doesn't I pretend that it does though.

"About damn time." I growl.

"What Sammy?" He says tiredly as he sits on the bed to take off his boots. I notice that he's not wearing his over shirt.

"Where's your over shirt?"

He looks up at me with a huge grin. "It actually looked better on her if you can believe that."

I roll my eyes but I laugh.

Dean gets comfortable on the bed.

"Not going to shower?" I ask.

A wistful looks fills my brother's face. "Had more than enough of those." He sighs.

I watch him close his eyes and I can tell that he's thinking about the night and I can't help but wonder what she did to him because Dean locks everything in the past as soon as he walks out a door.

He sits with his eyes closed sighing and biting his lower lip.

"Well?" I venture.

Dean opens one eye to look at me and he smiles a smile that I wish I could see more often. It makes him look so young. "Case Erotica 13." He says as he shudders dramatically and rolls his eyes back.

I laugh. "Really, kitchen table sofa against the wall.

Dean has closed his eyes again. "Twice and against a drier."

"Did you even make it to a bed?"

He smiles again. "That bed will never be the same." Then I see the sadness creep across his face.

"You alright Dean?"

"Just tired Sammy." He yawns and I wait to see if he'll fess up. "She was something else." I hear it in his voice that he didn't want to walk away from this one so easily and it makes me sad that my brother honestly believes that he doesn't deserve a normal life.

"You going to see her again?"

He opens both eyes to look at me as if I've lost my mind. "Have you found anything out?" He deters.

"Nothing we don't already know." I answer wishing he'd open up.

"I remember that Bobby hunted one and there's something he told me was important but I can't remember." He yawned again.

In seconds he was asleep and I decided to rest too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was dreaming of being with Beau and it was so nice. I hoped that I wasn't doing anything that Sam could see. Dreams like this are rare. I'm usually waking from nightmares and this dream quickly turns in that directions when whispers of the past slip into my brain and I remember.

I sit up wide awake on the bed and I guess I cried out because Sam is shaking me asking me if I'm alright and I reach for my boots. I look at the time and realize that have slept into the night and I start to swear.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asks me worriedly.

"I remembered about the wraith Sam. Once they mark a person for death they don't stop until that person is dead." My heart is racing, how could I forget something so important and I had left Beau alone. "They have some type of control on the person and can beckon them back to the water."

I grab my duffle and run for the door. "Find out how to break the spell Sam and call me."

I run full speed hoping that I'm not too late.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. THE BECKONING

Warning for non-con and anal sex, stop now if that sort of stuff offends you.

THE BECKONING

The beach is deserted as I run like a maniac what a sight I would make to someone now. I swear it is taking three times longer than I remember getting back to Beau's. I finally see her house and I look toward the pier and then the beach and I see her walking toward the water.

I yell her name but she continues to walk and I put on the speed and grab her making her face me. She tries to pull away but I hold her by her shoulders. I am suddenly gasping when her fist connects with my lip. It really pisses me off and I shake her but she's in a trance or something and just struggles harder to get past me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had gone to bed as soon as I was certain that Dean wouldn't be returning. I was tired too and I really didn't want to sit around and think about him. I fell asleep thinking about our night and morning.

I'm not sure just how long I slept but it's already dark when I suddenly wake up. I swear I heard my name being called and my heart races. Of course I'm praying that it's Dean I hear it again but it's not Dean. My skin crawls at the sound but suddenly I want to go to it and I think' are you crazy' but I can't control myself and I begin to move to go find the sound and even as I try to fight everything else begins to fade and I just have to get to the water.

I snap back to myself briefly when the door closes on my fingers, the pain pushes back whatever is controlling me but as soon as the pain subsides I'm fading again.

I come back to myself again for a moment when I feel pain in my arms and Dean is standing in front of me with a bleeding lip and I know somehow that I did that to him. I realize that's it's pain that breaks the link to whatever is calling to me but I'm slipping away before I can tell Dean anything. 'Help me' I think desperately. I know whatever is calling me isn't inviting me for a cup of tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I see Beau come around for the briefest moment when I grab her arms hard but she's gone in the next second it was enough for me to see the fear in her eyes and the plea for me to help her. I just didn't know how.

She struggles against me and for a woman that I outsize a good bit she is pretty damn strong. I don't know if it's because of being a nurse or the wraiths power over her but I have my hands full and I don't want to hurt her.

Hurt her? My brain pieces it together and I groan. She came around when I grabbed her arms. Pain breaks the link but what kind of pain would break it long enough to kill the wraith? "Fucking great." I groan again.

I look toward the water and I see the red eyes glowing just above the water and I hear a sinister laugh. "You're not getting her you fucking hag." I yell.

Beau kicks me in the calf and I grab her arms harder knowing that it's going to bruise her but hell better bruised than dead right. She comes around briefly again and this time she is able to say my name before she fighting me again and this time she isn't playing games. Apparently the little nurse knows self-defense and I'm suddenly on the receiving end of an ass whooping but she's no match for me and as much as I hate it I take her down to the sand with a leg sweep and she falls harder than I meant for her too.

Of course I do the one thing that I have been preached too and preached to others not to ever do; I let my guard down as I worriedly kneel beside her to make sure that she was alright. She was a tricky one. Painful flashes of light fill my eyes and pain splits through my head as whatever she managed to get a hold of came crashing into my head.

I had to fight to stay conscious because if I pass out she is dead. I blink hard and I slap her. I felt like such a dick doing that but she came around longer and began to cry. The blood on her lips really made feel like shit.

"Dean what's happening to me?" She asks in complete confusion and then she is gone again and damned if she didn't head butt me but it caused her pain too. "Help me Dean." She pleads.

"I'm trying if you'd stop going Van Damme on me." I growl. My mind is racing and I look at her as she's already struggling against me again. By now I'm straddling her holding her by the wrists and I'm thinking anyone comes by now and I'm fucked ten ways from Sunday because it looks as if I'm trying to rape this woman on the beach.

Another idea rises in my brain because she's not exactly dressed to go out on the town. She's wearing form fitting night shorts and a tank top that is now damp against her skin. I can hear Sam's voice in my head. "Only you would think about sex when your hurt and there is wraith trying to kill you partner."

"I'm such a pervert." I mumble to myself but maybe just maybe I can bring her around by having rough sex with her and just the thought has me hard against her and I roughly pin her arms above her head and crash my lips into hers. We both have busted lips and that in itself hurts. She bites my lower lip and I return the favor as I roughly push her legs apart with my knee. I grind myself against her as I move down to her neck and bite there too. She gasps and says my name and I bite her again.

I like this a little too much I realize and now as she struggles against me it feels so damn good. She bites through my shirt against my chest I rather enjoy it and I grip her wrists with one hand and I undo by jeans with the other. I am so hard my cock springs out instantly. All I have to do is move her shorts slightly and I'm in one hard thrust and I'm in to the hilt and I moan nearly losing it too soon, she feels so damn good a perfect fit. I pull out and shove into her harder and she gasps. I see her coming back her eyes change and I hope she understands why I'm doing this and I hope that she doesn't wonder why I'm enjoying it.

I think that I have her but she's gone again and I'm really getting frustrated. I lean down to pull her tank top up with my teeth and then I'm roughly sucking her nipples and biting. She arches against me in pain.

"It's not enough Dean." She whispers and she's gone again. I can't hurt her like that it feels too damn good and it just slides too perfectly in and out. I have already bitten her more than once and it's just not enough I'm not about to cut her or burn her.

I pull up letting her go just for second and it's enough for her to turn over and try to crawl away. That perfect ass is facing me her shorts half off now and it dawns on me what I have to do to save her and it's not something I have ever done in my life not even with someone that wanted too. It is one of those things that I think I'm not doing to anyone because I wouldn't want it done to me but I am completely out of options here.

I know that it will hurt her because I'm not just bragging but I'm well-endowed and even if she's done it before it is going to hurt her. I find myself licking my lips as I grab her ankles and yank her back towards me and she slides easily across the sand.

I bring her shorts to the side and I see that sweet pink tight hole and I feel pre cum slipping from my throbbing cock. I grab her hips and lift her ass up hard she struggles on and I align my dick against her hole and begin to push in just the tip and she's screaming. She clawing at the sand and I have her back. I feel the blood running down the side of my face but I have more important things to tend to at the moment.

I moan gripping her hips harder pushing in a little further and as she screams again I can't believe how amazing this feels. She had definitely never done this before I can fell that super tightness that just wraps completely around my pulsating cock head and I don't want to stop. My eyes are already rolling the sensation is like nothing I have ever felt before. I push in more and she's gasping crying that it hurts and I know that I got her back but this if I don't finish it I'll never know otherwise. I push in further gasping at how her tightness milks my cock without much effort.

I work one hand down to her wet pussy and work two of fingers into her and with my thumb I rub her clit hoping to make this good for her somehow. I kiss her back and whisper "I'm sorry." More than once, but I can't stop lust taking over completely then I push myself in to the hilt I feel the clenching of her ass against me and I'm crazy with lust pulling out and sliding back in my balls smacking into her just turns me on more. The noises that I'm making I couldn't control them if I wanted too and I feel the orgasm coming I thrust hard into her and she moans and whimpers I feel her juices cover my fingers. It can't be all that bad if she has climaxed right?

The first wave hit me in the next moment and I shot hot and wet inside her clenched walls and I couldn't catch my breath as I grabbed her hips now with both hands lifting her toward me and I ground my hips trying desperately to get every fucking nerve ending to burst in pleasure.

Now it was me screaming but in pleasure as I move inside her and the next wave hit me like tsunami and I went under the unbelievable pleasure taking me down and I was clawing her hips. One more thrust and I felt the heat and blood rushing to my head at the incredible wave of intoxicating ecstasy stole my air again. I wasn't sure if my eyes would ever roll forward.

I felt such a feeling of utter bliss and I shouldn't I know I shouldn't but there it was that I had had just about the most intense orgasm of my life with a woman that wasn't even in complete control of her mind with a fucking wraith watching. Had I just raped her? I felt sick suddenly because she was still now lying on her stomach on the sand.

I was still coming down from the high as I slip out, seeing that she was bruised and I had made her bleed from clawing her hips and apparently I had bit her hard enough to draw blood on her shoulder.

Still breathing hard I turned her over and she was staring at me with those eyes so unsure of what I had just done looking back at me.

"I'm sorry." I said as if it was enough. A loud buzzing filled my ears the blood rush and the hit to my head were making me dizzy. I was afraid to let go afraid that the wraith would take Beau but I couldn't fight the darkness this time. "Sam." I say hoping she understands that I need him. I fell against her and I grabbed her wrist with everything I had and I hoped that the grip would hold as I lost the battle to stay conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so confused; Dean had saved my life from whatever that thing was with the red eyes in the water. I had finally seen it and it was terrifying. Dean had done everything even started rough sex to bring me around and at first it worked but it wasn't enough. Not even the biting. I was scared I didn't want to die and I knew without a doubt that would happen if Dean didn't help me.

Every lucid moment that I had was a small burst of pleasure even though I was scared out of my wits but because I was so wet Dean slid in and out not able to cause the pain that I needed.

I must have hurt him again because blood was running down the side of his head but he was still trying to save me. He came up with the solution as he was suddenly pushing his huge cock into my ass and I came around from the unbelievable pain and I stayed grounded this time but he didn't stop and even though it told him it hurt so damn much part of me didn't want him to stop either. I had never had this done and I was stunned at the mixture of pleasure and pain that it brought to me.

I knew Dean was enjoying it just from the lustful grunts and whimpers that escaped him and the killer grip that he had on my hips and the one thought that had me excepting him was that I had him back too and if I could make him want me that much I could endure the pain.

He whispered I'm sorry over and over again and I couldn't say anything trying to concentrate on the pleasure and he was suddenly inserting fingers into my hot pussy. That was enough to get me going and the feeling of being filled by him become utter ecstasy. I never thought I would enjoy anal sex but man was I wrong at least with Dean, he was making it incredible even in this awkward situation.

Lust had taken him over completely and he worked to please me at the same time and he did. His fingers worked their magic and I was climaxing all over his hand and then he hit a frenzy as he thrust in and out, the sensation of his balls hitting my ass was incredible. I knew he had hit climax when he made a deep sound of complete ecstasy deep in his throat and he screamed I felt his hot load fill me. He grasped my hips harder digging his nails in and he bit my shoulder hard as he moved himself in desperate need to milk every inch of pleasure he could from this moment and he rode the wave making sounds that had me wanting him again but I let him enjoy his spiral of utter bliss.

I lay still waiting for him to come down from his high. I feel him slip out and he turns me over. His eyes are full of panic.

"I'm sorry." He says.

Before I can tell him that he has nothing to apologize for that he saved my life yet again, I see him wince and he shakes his head as if trying to clear it, he says his brother's name and grabs my wrist in a death grip and falls against me unconscious. I must have hit him pretty hard and guilt fills me he was trying to save me and I hurt him.

I know that he grabbed my wrist in case the thing in the water gets control again and if I want to go to it I have to drag Dean with me but so far I'm still in control, the red eyes glare at me and I shudder.

Dean's phone going off make me jump and I work him onto his back having to jump on the other side of him and I grab his phone out of his pocket and somehow I have the presence of mind to zip him back into his pants and button his fly as I answer his phone moving my wrist with him firmly attached.

"Dean hey."

"Sam is that you?" I ask.

"Where's Dean?" He asks concern laced in every word.

"Sam." I say and I start to cry. "Dean is hurt and there's something in the water trying to get me."

"I'm on my way!" Sam yells and the line goes dead.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. KNOWING BETTER BUT NOT CARING

KNOWING BETTER BUT NOT CARING

Dean was hurt that was all that had really registered in my brain when Beau had cried over the phone fearfully. I had to get to Dean because if he couldn't answer his phone something was really wrong or at least that's what I feared.

I ran so hard my legs hurt by the time I made out the figures on the beach. One lying prone and the other huddled against him; the red eyes in the water didn't escape my attention.

I drop to my knees beside Dean, he is out cold and blood is down the right side of his face. Beau was trying to let her nursing kick in but she is scared and Dean had latched onto her wrist in a powerful grip even in unconsciousness. That's my hero brother still protecting even when he's down.

"What happened?" I ask Beau who stares at me for a minute then looks toward the water.

"I wasn't in control; I didn't mean to hurt him." She whispers gently caressing Dean's face. She looks at me as if she was afraid that I wouldn't believe her and that I was going to get mad at her.

"I know." I say in the softest voice I can muster at the moment.

"What do you mean you know?" She asks with her brows crossed. "Please tell me you didn't know about this thing and you didn't tell me?"

"Would you have believed us?" I ask with my own raised brow. "Besides we didn't know anything until Dean saved you from it drowning you."

"I have to believe you now don't I?" She huffs staring at the water but the wraith was gone now. "What is it?"

"It's a water wraith." I tell her as I check Dean over. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know how hard I hit him but he's got a nasty bump and a gash probably going to have a hell of a headache no way to know if he's got a concussion yet." She let the nurse side of her take over. "A water wraith." She says trying to process the information.

"My brother's got a very hard head; I'm surprised you affected him at all." I say trying to calm her down a bit more. It was then I notice that Dean's lips are bloodied as well as hers and blood smears her sleeping attire. I'm not sure if it's Dean's or hers.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

"He saved my life again." She murmurs. She tries to hug herself realizing how her clothes clung to her but Dean's grip was in the way.

In all rights she was Dean's girl so I avert my eyes.

"It wants to kill me?" She asks.

"Yes and it will keep trying so we have to kill it first."

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"That's what we need to figure out." I sigh looking at her eyes only.

"You're not cops are you?" She stares at me.

"No." And I offer no more.

She looks down at Dean again and I can tell in her eyes that she cares for my brother and I wonder how that can be when she barely knew him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had to have wings on his feet because it seems as if he appears mere seconds after the call ends but I was so relieved to see him even though I knew nothing about him well I hardly knew a damn thing about Dean either for that matter. Except that he is a sex god and that he cares for his brother very much. It shows in the way he talks about him.

And Sam is no different the fear that shows on his face until he is sure that  
Dean is breathing. He held his brother's hand without realizing it I think and even touches his face as if reassuring himself that Dean is alright and probably a way to let Dean know that he is there because I swear Dean sighs but I can't be sure I'm still reeling from everything that has happened and terrified that I'm going to die.

Finding out that the man that I had had the most amazing night of my life with is not a cop threw me for a loop but Sam offers no explanation. How in the hell did they know what a water wraith was and why did it want me dead?

I had a million questions but first I had to make sure I hadn't seriously damaged my hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you walk on your own?" I ask Beau and she nods but looks unsure. Still there is the problem of Dean not letting go so I do my best to rouse him. His eyes finally flutter open but they are glassy.

"Sammy?" He whispers and stares at me. His eyes begin to roll back again and I quickly shake him.

"Dean, come on we have to get Beau safe." I tell him knowing that when it comes to keeping people safe Dean pulls energy out of every reserve possible especially when it comes to people that he cares about. It was very apparent that my brother cares for Beau. His eyes widen at the mention of keeping her safe and I can tell that he tightens his grip on her the way she winces.

"Beau." He whispers looking for her. He sees her and his eyes focus a little more. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dean thanks to you but we need to get you fixed up." She tells him gently.

"I'm sorry." He says and I wonder what that means but I get nothing and I'm almost afraid to ask.

"You saved my life again Dean." She answers and caresses his face.

I see Dean blush a bit, he likes the attention but not in front of me and I have to smile. "You think you can walk with my help Romeo?"

"Bite me Sam." He spits at me, giving me the look to drop it and of course I don't.

"Looks like someone beat me to it." I smirk which makes Dean turn a little darker shade of red.

Beau giggles softly and Dean drops his anger a notch seeing that she is calm. "The wraith?" He asks as I pull him to his feet and he wobbles a bit.

"It has given up for tonight it seems." I say to him and he watches Beau's reaction.

"You lied about being a cop." She says a bit annoyed.

"No I didn't you assumed that I was a cop when I said that I was investigating the deaths and I was investigating." Dean defends.

Beau opens her mouth to reply but then doesn't say anything. Maybe she already knows that it's Dean that should have been the lawyer in our family. I never tell him that because he would probably hurt me.

"You can let me go now." Beau lifts her wrist.

"Sorry." Dean murmurs letting her go and the ring of bruises is evident as she massages her wrist.

Tears slide down her face but not from the pain, she is still very scared as she looks at the water. I watch in amazement as Dean pulls her into a hug.

"It's ok I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm not going anywhere till that bitch is dead." He reassures her and his eyes dig into mine with the clear message of the pain that I will be in if I even think of using this against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to my baby brother hovering over me and I'm so relieved. I am not up to speed at the moment and I need him though admitting that would happen about the same time pigs grow wings. I never say when pigs fly because if you stop and think about it that happens every time a piece of shit scumbag gets on a plane.

I'm ranting in my head not a good thing so now that Sammy is here I can close my eyes for just a minute but he reminds me about Beau and I push myself awake. What I did to her fresh in my mind.

I have to make sure that she's ok but that's kind of hard with Sam there now. All I can do is ask her if she's alright and apologize again. I see the confusion cross my brother's face and I hope that he doesn't get too nosy. Beau reassures me that she's alright grateful that I saved her again. She caresses my face and I love the feel but I feel the heat in my cheeks that Sam is watching this. I don't very often show affection to anyone. I hold myself in check even though I just want to take her in my arms and comfort her.

Sam has gotten some of my habits as I hear him say, "You think you can walk with my help Romeo?"

I open the door wide open on myself when I reply. "Bite me." And I have bite marks on me.

I see the sheer pleasure that fills Sam's face because when it comes to smart ass comebacks it's not often he gets the chance to outdo me. "Looks like someone beat me to it." He smirks and I feel myself blush. Oh he's paying for that one but then I hear Beau giggle and I turn it down a notch because she needs to be calm right now.

Sam helps me to my feet and I wobble a bit as the world around me spins and not the way that it's supposed too. I change the subject asking about the wraith and Sam says that it's gone for now but we both know that it's coming back.

I hear Beau's annoyed little voice accuse me of lying to her about being a cop and I tell her that she assumed that I was a cop and she had assumed it I just said that I was investigating.

She looks like she's going to argue the point and I get ready to defend myself but she drops it. Sam thinks that he has the market on being a lawyer.

"You can let me go now." Beau tells me and I'm sort of bit proud that I never let go even in unconsciousness but I feel bad when I see all the bruising from my iron grip and I'm apologizing again.

Great I'm just giving Sam tons of ammo to use against me later and when I see the fear in her eyes and the tears slide from her big hazel eyes Sam or no Sam I have to comfort her. I hug her hard knowing that she thinks that she's alone in this but she's not. I tell her I'm not going anywhere until the bitch is dead and she nods against my chest.

I glare at my little brother letting him know that he will be in world of hurt if he ever even thinks of using this against me. His sheepish grin disappears because if anyone knows me it's him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am scared beyond belief and at this point I will beg for them to not leave, I am shaking as we make our way back to my house.

"Is it alright if we crash here?" Dean asks.

"Oh my God of course it is!" I nearly scream in relief. "I don't want be alone."

"Sam go back to the motel and get all our stuff and the Impala."

"You sure you want me to do that now?" Sam asks still very concerned.

"Yeah that way you don't have to leave again." Dean winces and touches his head. "I'll be fine with some meds and an ice pack, plus we need to get all this sand off of us before we go in the house, did you want to help with that Sammy?" Dean wags his eyebrows at Sam.

I laugh as Sam instantly let's go of Dean. "I'm going, I'm going." He says a little blushed.

"Pick up some supplies while you're at it." Dean says. "You know all the essentials."

"Yeah I won't forget your damn pie, jerk." Sam starts to walk away and he turns to me. "Anything you need Beau." He asks sweetly.

"The biggest bottle of the strongest whiskey you can find." I say and he thinks I'm joking.

Sam heads down the beach and I'm left to tend to Dean who instantly drops his bravado the minute Sam is out of sight.

"Oh my fucking head." He mumbles and I feel like shit. "It wasn't you so stop making that face." He demands as he pulls me into a kiss and I melt. He pulls back with a sigh. "Do you have a hose that we can wash all this sand off with?"

"I have something better." I tell him and I steer him to the side of my house. When you live on the beach sand is a constant problem so I had had an extra shower stall built into a storage room on the side of my house for such occasions so that I wouldn't track sand all into my house.

"Hmm not bad." He says.

I step aside to allow him the first go but he smiles at me and pulls me in with him and we do our best to wash as much sand off of us with our clothes still on then they slowly start flying onto the floor. Soon we are completely naked and he's not hurting too much pushing me into the wall and kissing me.

"I'm so…"

I press a finger over his lips. "If you apologize one more time I'm going to hurt you." I say briskly.

He lifts an amused eyebrow. "Not to make you feel bad but you already accomplished that."

I stare at him because now I want to apologize.

"What's that thing about shoes and other feet?" He asks grinning.

"You are impossible." I grin back.

"I prefer adorable." He leans to kiss my neck.

"You are that too." I breathe and run my hands down his back. "You are hot and you are sexy."

"Don't let me stop you please." He kisses the side of my mouth and I'm not too upset that it took a monster to bring Dean back to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

My head is pounding but I do my best to hide it from Sam for the time being I need him to go back to the motel and get our things and my baby. There is no way in hell that I'm leaving Beau alone but I ask permission anyway.

The relief she shows is palpable.

I can tell that Sam is not too thrilled on leaving me because I'm hurt so I have to play it off and it works. I don't think my little brother realizes how touchy feely he can get when he's worried about me. So sometimes I have to call him on it and he back tracks quick.

Now the other person with me I really want her to get touchy feely hey I'm hurt not dead. As soon as Sammy is out of sight I relax intent on getting my way with Beau before he comes back. Headache or not I want her just the way everything is clinging to her. I admire my brother for not gawking he's a respectable man surprisingly since that's one of my down falls. He could have easily gotten an eyeful but he considers Beau my girl and respects that.

Dean on the other hand, well my eyes are glued to her luscious little body. Even though all the bruises and scratches make me feel like shit.

Needing to get free of all the sand she leads me to a shower stall that she had installed in a storage room at the side of her house. She lets me have the first shot but I'm not going in alone and soon we're both naked and I can't keep my lips off of her or my hands.

I kiss her where I bit her and I begin to apologize and she gets flustered and tells me that she is going to hurt me if I apologize again. I can't help but see the irony since she is feeling bad for knocking me dopey and I quickly point it out to her.

She starts to tell me that I'm adorable and hot and sexy and I eat it up coming from her. Her hands run down my back sensually and I feel chills run through me. I kiss down her neck and to her breasts and I work gently on them trying to make up for the man handling from earlier. She tenses for just a minute and then melts.

I lift one of her legs up to bend at the knee and she wraps the other leg around my ass as I slowly enter her. I want to be nothing but gentle with her now let her know that I was just trying to save her.

My thrusts are sensual and slow but they are getting the job done building the pleasure slowly but surely. Man sometimes slow and easy can be good too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean has me so hot in seconds, I just want to make sure that I didn't hurt him too much but he's good, God he's good.

I am sore everywhere from what happened earlier but he's gentle with me now kissing me where he bit me igniting me into passion when I am scared. The way he lifts me and enters me is gentle and sensual makes me moan deep.

He builds no frenzy just slow and easy and man it is unbelievably hot the climax builds in a slow bubble instead of the usual burst of intensity but it still rolls through me like slow thunder hitting every nerve ending in my body making me tremble. An orgasm in slow motion I think in my muddled brain and I moan and call his name and his release follows mine soon after. He sets me down and he braces his arms against the wall as he kisses me smiling while the water spills over us.

He pulls back and he looks at me and I know something is wrong but he is covering.

"Let's get inside." He rushes now pulling me behind him he hands me a towel and wraps one around his waist. We go into my house by the side door that goes into the kitchen. We barely make the living room before he falls to his knees.

"Dean!" I yell, getting mad that he is hurt and covering still.

"Beau, it's not your fault." He says and his eye roll and I hit my knees trying to keep him from crashing to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I make love I am a frenzied lover I love the friction and amazing intensity of hard passion. I rarely do slow and easy and the way I feel right now maybe I should look into it a little more. It's the same type of climax but not if that makes any sense. It's like a slow bubbling of pleasure instead of the usual straight to boiling and man it's good, it takes a lot longer to get where you're going but you still get there.

And man did we get there, she moans gripping me hard as her climax rolls through her and she's calling my name as she shakes all over. I feel good to have done this this way and my orgasm hits me soon after still slow and easy but intense I feel weak in the knees but damn good.

I set her down kissing her coming down from the ride and I should know better now. Head injury and sex do not mix, everything starts to spin and I feel like the winner of the world's worst roller coaster ride.

I don't want Sammy to find me naked in a shower outside wondering why my ass wasn't indoors already so I do my best to get us inside and I nearly make the sofa before my knees betray me.

I see the guilt in Beau's eyes and I tell her it's not her fault before darkness takes over.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm a nurse stronger than I look but still it takes everything I have to manage Dean to the sofa. I know that he was trying to get inside to spare Sam so here I am helping him and straining every muscle to work his well-built ass onto the sofa. Thankfully he stirs long enough to help out just a bit before he's gone again.

I am afraid to leave his side, he's not latched on to me anymore and what if that thing calls to me. I finally hear a car pulling out in front of my house and soon Sam in knocking. I let him in and he looks around for Dean seeing him out cold on the sofa he's with him in the next second and I sneak away to put some clothes on.

Now with Sam is here I am able to tend to Dean's injuries a little better. I feel Sam watching me as he begins to unload the car, I know what's he's thinking.

"I was too scared to leave his side Sam." I fess up.

"I understand did he pass out again?"

"Yeah just a couple of stitches and he'll be ok just head rushes I'm sure." 'The dope shouldn't have initiated sex' I think angrily. "You can have that room at the end of the hall, it's a guest room ready to go." I tell Sam and I wonder where Dean will end up at now that Sam has joined us.

Sam must be a mind reader. "I guess Dean will prefer sharing your room."

I blush as I look at him. "That's something you have to ask him." I say. Hey I'm an adult and it is my house so if Dean wants to be with me so be it.

Dean begins to stir then and groans touching his head and finds Sam staring at him, he realizes that all he's wearing is the towel still and he looks at me.

"Geez Sammy take a picture." Dean jokes.

"You wish jerk." Sam mumbles but blushes anyway.

"You wish that you were me bitch." Dean goes on and again he's covering. He's had a lot of practice at it because he's damn good at it. I just don't get why anyone would want to cover injuries or pain maybe I never will.

The brother's banter eases the tension and I'm so glad that I'm not alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to Sam staring at me and I realize that I'm just in a towel while I realize that Sam and I have seen parts of each other most brother's our age shouldn't I still feel embarrassed.

I see the worry in my brother's face so I do what I always do I cover the pain and ease his worry.

I notice that it works on Beau too and I'm glad. I manage to get some pajama bottoms on and I completely forget about the wraith scratch and Samantha makes a cameo appearance instantly when he spots it.

"Damn it Dean why didn't you tell me about that you know that supernatural things can poison you through bites and scratches." Sam is pacing like a cat on caffeine.

"I had other things on my mind." I say calmly. "Besides I washed it out with the holy water." I notice Beau expression.

"Supernatural, holy water, what the hell?" She asks exasperated.

I look at Sam and give him a nod. He gives Beau the basics of our job she has to know since it's not over yet.

She sits beside me quietly taking it all in. "So you guys are supernatural hunters?"

Sam and I nod.

"All things that are not supposed to exist do?"

We nod again.

"So that thing in my closet when I was a kid was real?"

"Probably." Sam and I answer together.

"I take my vacation and I end up in the fucking Twilight Zone." Beau mumbles.

"Look let's all get some rest so that we can look this over fresh tomorrow, I hate to worry you Beau buts it is going to come after you again, we need to be ready."

I see her shudder and she nods.

She gets up to head to her room and I look at Sam who's watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"It's better if I stay close just in case." I say with a cocky grin.

"There's close then there's close Dean." Sam offers.

"You jealous." I wink at my little brother.

"Please." He gets flustered.

Sam looks toward Beau and starts to say something but she cuts him off.

"I'll make sure to wake him every couple of hours." She smiles.

I laugh she can already read my little brother like open book that he is when it comes to worrying about me.

I walk past him and wink again as I murmur. "That's if I ever get to sleep."

Sam blushes and I laugh again closing the door to Beau's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I fall asleep a lot faster than I intended and I can't believe a couple of hours have gone by when I hear Beau calling to me.

I have to push my eyes open and she's worriedly looking at me.

"I have been calling you for a minute." She sighs in relief.

"I'm just tired that's all, my head feels better." I reassure her.

"I'm not Sam you don't have to feed me a line of BS."

I sigh as I turn to face her. "Sam and I have been through a lot so I'm used to taking care of him."

"So who takes care of Dean?"

"I can take care of myself most of the time." I caress her face and run my hand down her side.

"Let me take care of you now." She whispers pushing me back on back and she sits up pulling my pajama bottoms off completely and she strips down too.

I smile at her loving the way she thinks. She eases between my legs and settles against me as she looks at me wickedly and begins to use her fabulous little tongue on my cock and in seconds I'm rock hard. I moan trying to remember that Sam is in the house.

She makes me bend my knees and I am completely open to her as she rakes her nails lightly over my thighs sending shivers through me. She begins to take me in and her hand travels lower under my sack. Her nails gliding gently and I breathe harder.

I feel her fingers a little too close to my ass and I try to move her. No one has ever gotten that far with me.

"Trust me." She whispers.

"Beau I don't think…." I screech as she quickly maneuvers her finger into my hole barely and her tender little finger hurts like crazy. I think about what I did to her on the beach and the incredible size difference. Oh man I was a dick to do that to her.

"Relax." She murmurs as she moves in a little further and I squirm uncomfortably. I want to stop her but I don't not after what I did. If she could take the pain then I could too.

She continues to lick me and taking me in slowly sliding her finger in as I fist the sheets leaning back. I can't help but think what would Sam think of me right now?

She pulls out and pushes in further and I whimper because now it's feeling good she's found that bundle of nerves that just push every button of pleasure. The combination of getting my cock sucked and being fingered is sending me over the edge. I feel dizzy again but it's good I have to bring a fist to my mouth to keep from screaming when she adds a second finger slowly, the mix of pain and pleasure mind boggling.

She has me where she wants me; I'm her slave right now as she does me in ways I never even thought possible and it pisses me off. I don't like anyone having any type of control over me not even like this but before I can do anything about it she hits everything perfectly and I'm shaking in uncontrollable ecstasy as I climax hard into her mouth.

I barely let it roll through me before I lift myself pushing her down hard onto her back and I lift both her legs bending them at the knees with my weight on them I slam into her. I know that she is still hurting but I don't care I'm in control now. I let her have a small payback but it will never happen again.

She cries out and I know Sam will hear it and I can only hope that he's smart enough knock. I pump into her furiously and she whimpers underneath me now she's fisting sheets. I pull out turning her over roughly and I lift her ass to me sliding into her hot tight pussy, looking at the swollen puckered hole as I drive into her.

Now it's my turn I think lubing my fingers up with our juices I slide a finger in as I pump into her.

"Dean!" She cries. I don't know if it's in pain or pleasure but I want to hear it again. I get what I want over and over. She gasps when I add the second finger.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask her leaning close to her neck.

She doesn't answer me so I slam into her harder.

"Beau?" I push.

"No, please don't stop." She whimpers.

That's all I need to take her to the point of no return because I'll be damned now it's settled she belongs to Dean Winchester.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

My mind told me not to do it but did I listen hell no I wanted to please Dean but at the same time I wanted him to know the feeling of having a part of you invaded like he had me, granted it was to save my life but still.

I pushed it I knew I did and even though he allowed it at first I feel the change of mood ooze out of his pores and I think I better stop now but it's too late. I find out the hard way that Dean doesn't take kindly to not being in control and I mean the hard way.

Note to self. 'Don't do things to Dean that he doesn't want done.' I was panicked not because he got rough but because I thought I had pushed him away. It hurt but it felt so good too. He had me calling his name and his voice raw and rough asked me if I wanted him to stop.

Did I look like an idiot? My answer made him settle into satisfying me and he did over and over.

"You're mine." He growled in my ear as he finally found his release slamming into me hard grunting his pleasure.

I fell on to the bed on my stomach as he dropped beside me on his side. He didn't say a word as he turned and threw his leg over me settling his cheek onto the back of my shoulder and we both were out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so glad that I had my earphones on because Dean and Beau got loud. I almost ran into the room thinking they were being attacked but Dean's moan was pure pleasure and I groaned feeling as if there was porn on TV with no picture.

I don't know what they were doing to each other but damn I really had to crank up the volume. I was glad that Dean had found a way to relieve his sexual tension because man could he get to be a fucking grizzly when he didn't get laid for a while but this was too much. I guess he was just getting his fill for the day we had to walk away.

We always have to walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up feeling hungry and thirsty and I feel someone close to me. I remember slowly what had happened last night and I groan.

I let my temper get the best of me again, what would she think of me now? I could have just pushed her away not gone caveman on her. I truly could be such a dick.

I get up trying not to wake her and I shower and head to the kitchen to find some coffee, thankfully Sammy had already gotten ahead of the game and had coffee and breakfast waiting.

He looks at me munching on a doughnut. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Sam." I snap a little too defensively.

"Hey just asking because the way you were moaning and groaning I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance." He panned.

I feel heat rise in my cheeks. "You don't sleep next to that and just sleep Sammy." I defend.

"I get that." Sam sighs. "But couldn't you tone it down just a bit."

"Dude that was toned down." I grin because now Sam blushes.

I sit to eat my breakfast and Beau walks in freshly showered wearing sports pants and a t-shirt.

"Good morning." Sam says.

"Morning." She replies with a stifled yawn. I watch her face she has yet to look at me.

She is close enough to where I can grab her hand and I do pulling her to sit down and I get up to get her some juice and coffee. My peace offering to her, she watches me now unsure.

I warm her breakfast in the microwave and pour more coffee for Sam and me before I sit back down. It doesn't escape my attention the way Sam has been watching me too.

I take care of my women. My thought process screeches to a halt. My woman how could I do that to her, I couldn't stay I couldn't let her believe that I would. I was getting pissed again at myself when did I let myself get so caught up. I know better.

She eats quietly and I watch her. I'm trying to think of something to say when her doorbell rings. Sam and I are on high alert immediately.

"Somehow I doubt the wraith makes house calls." Sam mumbles.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to find Dean gone and I panic slightly thinking he left me to die but I hear the brother's muffled voices coming from my kitchen and I shower and join them.

I can't find the courage to look Dean in the eye. I am such a screw up no wonder Jake and I didn't last.

Dean surprises me when he pulls me to sit down and he brings my breakfast to me. The bemused look on Sam's face tells me that Dean doesn't do this often or at all. I finally venture a quick look at Dean's face. His green eyes are fixed on his cup of coffee his lips parted as if he just discovered something.

I think he's about to say something when my doorbell rings and they are up with guns in hand that I didn't even know they had on them.

I make way to the door with them stealthily behind me out of sight as I answer my door only to find Jake standing there looking sheepish.

My heart drops to my toes, I know that look he wants to make up and he can kiss my ass. After Dean hardly any man could compare especially one I already had.

"What Jake?" I say irritated. He pulls roses from behind his back and I roll my eyes.

"I miss you baby." He says.

"Jake we're over and if you need a piece of ass go to the corner up the road." I begin to close the door.

Jake shoves it open. "Oh come on Isabeau you know damn well you can't find anyone like me ever."

"Actually I think I can do better than you." I hiss.

Jake steps forward just as Dean comes up behind me without a shirt on and wraps his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

The look on Jake's face was priceless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and I wait to see who's at the door and there is a guy there that I can tell makes Beau uncomfortable. It has to be her ex and I'm surprised at the way my blood does a slow boil. You had your chance dipshit now fuck off.

He pulls out roses and I look at Sam amused this is going to be fun. I pull off my t-shirt as the dipshit makes the mistake of shoving the door open when she tries to close it, he steps towards her and there I am. I wrap my arms around her and I kiss her neck making sure that my muscles are bulging.

"Is our pizza here baby?" I say then I look straight into his eyes with the glare that Sam calls the death glare five thousand.

He looks like a dying fish as his mouth opens and closes staring at me.

"No Dean it's just Jake." Beau answers as she leans back into me.

Sam can't help but want to be a part of this as he walks up without his shirt too muscles bulging, his gun in hand pretending to clean it. "No pizza?" Standing at his full height his voice booming.

"Not yet Sam." I answer and I pull my gun from waist band. "Hey can you clean mine while you're at it?" I would have paid money to have this on film.

"Can we help you Jake?" I say in my most deadly of 'don't fuck with me' voices.

Jake sputters and backs away from the door dropping the roses. "No I was just making sure that….. I'll see you around Isabeau."

Jake nearly tumbles down the stairs and as he walks away he looks back and I make sure to make the show good by pushing Beau into the door frame and kissing her hotly with my hands on her ass.

"Your loss is my gain buddy." I call out to him because who in their right mind would leave this, the irony hits me seconds later, exactly what I'm planning to do only I haven't been in my right mind since I was four.

The smile on Beau's face makes it worth it, Jake has no idea what hit him or why we have guns but I know that he will never bother Beau again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day progresses slowly and we wait and prepare, we wonder if the wraith will summon Beau with us here.

Darkness falls and Sam sits at his laptop in the living room and Beau and I step out on to the porch to look at the beach I give Sam a look and he gives me a smirk.

She is nervous so I hug her from behind and I feel her tremble. "About last night." She begins and I kiss her quiet.

"Beau I have anger management issues and I'm sorry." I tell her kissing her again.

"I'm sorry too." She says.

I push her closer to the railing and rub against her already needing her again. It's amazing how a sweet prime piece of ass can keep you on your toes. I pull her pants down just enough to get access as I unzip myself and I push into her. She is ready for me needing me as much as I need her and we work together. I really hate quickies but we don't have a choice right now since Sam could walk out any second or the wraith could make its appearance. We really didn't need to be caught with our pants down.

We reach our climaxes panting holding onto the railing for dear life. We fix ourselves and settle into kissing when I feel her tense up and she pulls away. It's out there she whispers grabbing onto me hard.

"Sam!" I yell and he appears instantly.

We stare at the water and the red eyes glow ominously. Sam and I exchange glances. We have no idea what to do and then we hear a shout and splashing water.

"Son of a bitch." Sam and I both say at the same time, we had been so wrapped up in keeping Beau safe that we had not thought that the wraith would go after someone else.

"Stay here!" I tell Beau firmly and Sam and I run for the pier, we look around and soon spot the struggling woman just before she is pulled under and Sam and I dive with our silver knives in hand.

The wraith's red eyes meets ours as it holds the terrified woman under and Sam and I exchange looks. We go in for the kill and the fight is on we struggle to free the now unconscious woman from the wraith and with every bit of strength I can muster I plunge my knife into the wraith's heart. The water bubbles and a screech can be heard even in the water I see Sam grabbing the woman and pulling her up to get her to air.

It's then I see the second wraith coming at Sam about to attack him. 'Son of a bitch there was more than one.' I swim fast and I spin Sam and the woman away trying to grab Sam's knife I never thought of bringing more than one.

It's too late I manage to save Sam but the wraith attacks me and I feel the pain that feels like lava going into my veins as the wraith bites my neck hard. Sam sees what's happening but the wraith is gone before he can kill it and I float away into oblivion.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe how many people have read this story I just wish more of you would review.

Thanks for reading!


	6. FEVERED

FEVERED

I watch in terror as Dean and Sam dive in the water without a second thought to themselves, they are what heroes are made of and I can't help but wonder just how many times they have put themselves on the line like this. I can tell this isn't a first for them.

Dean told me to stay but I have to do something the wraith had gone after someone else and I would argue that as a nurse I can help the victim. I believe they can save whoever it is.

I run to the pier and watch the turmoil that is stirring the water then it stills and I panic when no one comes up. I wait feeling as if the minutes are dragging by and I gasp when Sam suddenly breaks water holding Dean and a woman both unconscious. He's struggling to keep hold and my nursing kicks in and I dive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I see Dean kill the wraith and I think we were home free so I let my guard down and swim up with the woman the wraith had tried to kill. I pray that it didn't succeed.

Suddenly I feel Dean's strong grip spinning me and the woman away and I see the second wraith. We hadn't planned on two of them. Dean makes a play for my knife but he misses and he's going to protect me and this woman at any cost and I watch in horror as the wraith bites into Dean's neck and he jerks hard. I try hard to save my brother but the wraith looks at me and disappears and I swear I hear the bitch laugh.

Dean goes limp his blood tainting the water pink and I grab him before he floats away. God forgive me but if I had to choose even though Dean would be furious with me there is no way that I would choose a stranger over my brother.

Somehow I'm able to bring both of them to the surface of the water wondering how in the hell I'm going to get both of them out. I see Beau on the pier and she dives before I can warn her not too. Oh man Dean's going to be pissed I keep my eyes alert on the water waiting to see if the wraith will attack her but she grabs the woman and swims strongly to the pier while I struggle with Dean.

The thing about my brother is that he eats so much junk food that he should way about three hundred pounds but I guess the hunt gets him plenty of exercise not to mention the sex because he's a solid mass of muscle when he out cold and wet boots and jeans do not help.

I still manage to get him on the pier; adrenalin will do that to you. I check the bite and I hiss. It is still bleeding. I turn to see Beau accessing the woman and she nods.

The woman is still unconscious but she needs medical help so I need to get Dean out of sight.

I quickly throw him over my shoulder to head back to the house.

"What are you doing?" Beau asks me.

"I'm going to call an ambulance for the woman but I have to get Dean inside.

"He needs help too."

I look Beau directly in the eye. "Beau there is nothing a doctor can do for him." I see her go pale. I hate to leave her close to the water but I have no choice I'll have to take the ass chewing that Dean will probably give me later. I lay Dean on the sofa not caring about sand or water this time around and I run to grab my phone and I run back to Beau.

I stay close to her until I hear the ambulance coming then I head back to Dean to let her be the hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's runs back to the house when the ambulance sounds close by and I have to tell the paramedics who I end up knowing my story of how I was taking a walk and heard the woman drowning.

I am anxious to get to Dean to take care of him. I see Sam's eyes when he tells me that there is nothing a doctor can do for him and I'm still shaking.

Finally the ambulance pulls away and I run back to my house.

"How did it go?" Sam asks. He is kneeling on the floor beside Dean; somehow in the time that I was busy he has cleaned Dean up and taken care of him.

"I told them she tried to kill herself." I admit.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asks me aghast.

"They have to hold her for at least three days for observation with restraints." I tell Sam. "Just in case the wraith tries to make a date."

Sam huffs a laugh. "That was smart."

"How is he?" I ask kneeling close to them.

"He's good right now." Sam offers in a low voice as he gently runs the back of his fingers over Dean's forehead. "It's going to get bad though, the wraith released venom into his blood stream."

"How is keeping him from the hospital helping him?"

"Supernatural beings poison people in way that medicines only make things worse." Sam sighs.

"What do we do then?" I ask as I take Dean's limp hand.

"I don't know." Sam whispers.

And I know he's lying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I try to open my eyes but I swear someone super glued them closed. I can hear Sam and Beau's voices.

I feel Sam touch my face and I feel Beau take my hand and I struggle to move to give them a sign that I am here.

Maybe I should have just stayed still. The second I move pain tears through ever nerve ending in my body like millions of fire red needles being pushed into my skin and veins at the same time. I hear someone scream and it doesn't take me long to realize that it's me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I fall on my ass and Beau jumps when Dean is suddenly screaming in agony. The venom is burning him from the inside out and I try to remember all the research that I did. Holy water, I run for my flask and pour it on the wound that instantly begins to sizzle as Dean thrashes and arches on the sofa.

Beau is doing her best to help.

Dean's pain filled eyes open and he looks at me. "Just kill me Sam." He says and passes out.

I try to think what I can do to help Dean because I know I'm short on time before the venom will actually stop his heart.

"Can we use the holy water like an IV?" Beau asks.

"My God I think I love you." I tell her in admiration of her idea and I kiss her forehead. She blushes deep and she runs to get her supplies.

She is a damn good nurse and she has holy water running though Dean's veins in seconds.

He opens his eyes looking much more at ease but pain still creases his face.

"This is the holiest a Winchester will ever be." I mumble.

"Kiss my ass Sammy." Dean murmurs and it's a beautiful sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe how easily I have accepted that my new found lover hunts evil things and I'm administering a holy water IV as if it's the most normal thing in the world to do.

He's in pain still and he tries to hide it, not easy when I can see the constant tremble in his body and the lines of pain at his eyes.

"What's the cure?" I ask ready to get him on his feet or take care of him as long as I have too.

Sam starts to say something but the glare that Dean shoots him ends it pretty damn fast.

"It's not you concern." Dean turns his eyes to me.

"Not my concern, are you fucking serious?" I glare at him. "You saved my life twice and I'm not supposed to want to help you now?"

He only looks at me and I throw my hands in the air and head to my room slamming the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wants to know how to save me and I don't want her to know that the only thing that will save me is the wraith dying and the only person that can bring the wraith around now is her or the other woman it tried to kill.

She feels as if she owes me but she's not a hunter and even though I trust Sam with my entire being I can't risk her putting her life on the line for me.

I flinch when she slams the door and then I'm facing Sam in full on bitch mode.

"Dean she has the right to know, to help if she can." Sam growls standing over me and he knows how I hate when he towers over me like that. It brings back memories of time when Sam wasn't Sam.

"No Sam, I won't let anyone die for me!"

"So you're just going to curl up and die, not let us help you?"

"The holy water is helping."

"It won't for long." Sam murmurs.

"Isn't there a summoning spell that we can summon the wraith ourselves?"

Sam is calling Bobby instantly and Bobby is obviously telling him that there is such a summoning but it's very complicated.

I wouldn't expect anything less. A sharp pain hits me right about where my heart is supposed to be and I can't control the grimace. Sam is next to me in the next breath.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam says and hangs up. He looks at me. I have to find the blood from one of its dead victims for this to work Dean and that's not going to be easy."

I know what Sam is saying, all the victims long ago buried or cremated.

"Hurry then Sam." I whisper as another sharp pain hits me. The holy water is definitely not going to work long.

I know Sam doesn't want to leave but I know he will to help me and he goes to Beau's door telling her through the closed door that he's leaving to find something to help me get through this for her to please keep an eye on me and call him if anything happens.

Sam gives me one more look and I know he's dripping at the seams to have a chick flick moment but knowing they are not my favorite thing in the world he hesitates. I give it to him just in case and I know that it will only make him more scared but it's better than leaving things unsaid.

"I have faith in you Sammy." I reach for his hand and he hurriedly takes mine with a tight grip.

"I'll be back soon." He murmurs gripping my hand tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere." I tell him holding in the intense groan of pain at the base of throat, he just stares at me his mouth half open. "Me too Sammy." I say so that things don't get any more awkward.

Sam half smiles and leaves, once I hear the roar of the Impala I curl up on the sofa trying to ease the pain that's thrumming through me, tears escape my eyes and I hate being so weak.

Somewhere in all the haze I drift away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam left and I had cleaned up. I sit on my bed wondering what to do. I have to face him make sure that he's alright so I stand up and head to him.

He has curled up on the sofa shivering his face pale and full of pain. I don't know if he has fallen asleep or passed out but he is out.

I reach to touch him and before I even make contact I can tell that he's burning up with fever. His body jerks at my touch and his eyes open half-mast and glassy.

"I'm sorry." I hear barely from his cracked lips.

"Haven't we talked about that?" I say trying to keep it together.

A curve of his lips and he closes his eyes again.

I bring cool clothes to wet him down and he shivers harder, groans escaping his parted lips.

"Beau." He groans and he bolts straight up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beau is taking care of me and I feel the guilt edging my soul, if I die she will blame herself. I apologize to her and I look at her bleary eyed. She is trying so hard to hold it together.

My life is so fucked up even the angels turned their back on me.

Pain emits from every inch of me and my mind feels like its drugged. I see Beau hovering over and I feel the cool water she's trying to keep my fever down with. She's amazing she so didn't deserve to meet me and I'm going to hurt her no matter which way this ends. If I die or if I walk away she's going to be hurt.

Fevers fuck with you big time an idea fills my fevered brain and I sit straight up. "Beau." I have to leave her something I have to show her that….I groan how did I let this happen?

I pull her toward me and kiss her literally as if there is no tomorrow. She hesitates and I put my forehead to hers. "Please Beau."

She is mine in the next moment, fever or no fever I want her I need her because I…. love her. I push the sheet covering me off pulling her onto me kissing her fiercely. She's responding now hungrily.

I yank the IV free knowing it's not helping anymore, that right now Beau is keeping me grounded. She tries to stop me but I grab her and flip us over on the sofa.

I grind myself against her fully hard, she moans and clothes flies, I kiss her neck down to her perfect tits I lift myself up and straddle her belly grabbing her tits together tightly I slip my oozing hard cock between them thrusting toward her and I moan the feeling incredible and I watch as she licks the tip every time I push forward.

I am fevered now in more ways than one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think that the fever has turned Dean's brain to mush he's dying poisoned by a supernatural bitch and he's suddenly all over me hard as a rock. I try to pull away but he begs me and I melt. I can't deny Dean anything right now.

We kiss passionately and I see him going for the IV and I try to stop him but he grabs me hard flipping us over on the sofa without us tumbling to the floor. He is desperate to take me and I'm so weak from his kiss, his touch, the fucking lust in his eyes.

He pays great attention to my breasts and he takes my breath away when he straddles me to where he can grab my tits and eases his dripping hard cock between them. That is so hot and I begin to lick his tip and I can see that it ignites him even more. He moans loud thrusting harder, he gasps and pulls back catching his breath. He's not ready to have his release and by now I'm panting.

He's not the only one fevered now.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. MY LIFE TO GIVE

MY LIFE TO GIVE

It was the way our luck went; every person that had died had been cremated of shipped off to their home state. Apparently no one that lived in Kingston Beach was originally from here at least any of the victims.

I hit the steering wheel of the Impala in frustration. I had to break into a funeral home just to find out that my brother is fucked.

Somehow I had to convince him that I could protect Beau long enough to kill the wraith. I am probably going to have to play dirty to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Sam could see me now he would be annoyed that I had decided to have sex before I die. He wouldn't be surprised just annoyed. Hey as many death experiences as I had had well why not get laid just in case the next one stuck. Besides I want Beau so much she fulfills me.

I feel the climax climbing through my gut so I pull back I don't want it yet I don't want to come until I am deep inside of her looking in her eyes for maybe the last time.

I kiss her hungrily letting the feeling calm for just a minute then I move myself between her legs and I rub my hard cock against her wetness as I continue to kiss her making sure to hit her clit with every motion until she is so wet and needing me to fill her.

I can feel the fever burning through me the bad one and the good one and the pain just at the edge of the ecstasy. It was something new for sure. I had to leave her with something good not just the memory of my dying.

She is mewling moving against me getting desperate for me to enter her. I kiss her and slowly began to enter her. Her moan absolutely intoxicating which in turn made me moan. She is all I need right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am having sex with a dying man, a man that I now have feelings for and it is killing me. It isn't easy to stay in control because I really just want to start bawling and hold him maybe for the last time and that just makes me want to make sure that he is fulfilled.

The way he kisses me is desperate and not for himself I can't believe it he is trying to make it good for me he was leaving me a good memory. The man is dying and he is still thinking about others. I moan in pleasure and with the pain in my heart that this is causing me as he enters me. It felt good even in these circumstances. He moans too and staring into my eyes he makes the sweetest love to me. It was impossibly delicious and he has me so primed.

I don't want to lose him and come hell or high water I'm not going too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I make sure to make love to her in a way that she is going to erupt like a volcano, hot lava flowing mixed with my own.

I thrust into her intensely but slowly and her moans are fuel for me, making me moan just as much. She calls my name and even with all this I can see the sadness in her eyes, how can I believe that I can make it go away. I sent us over the top with a final thrust. We tremble with the fabulous ecstasy that passes through us. We held each other tight knowing that this is probably the last time that we ever well that last time of everything.

I can't stay conscious much longer so I push off of her collapsing backwards on the other side of the sofa.

I groan in pain and she is calling to me as I fade away. I love you was the last thing I heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stare flabbergasted at Dean who was now out cold again. He says I love you to me as he starts to fade away. I know better than to take it seriously the man is burning up with fever but my heart still flutters. I jump up getting him fixed up and myself and I do it just in case Sam returns.

He does and I know he has failed just by the way he parks the car, my heart sinks and I take Dean's hand and I cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that Dean doesn't hear the way that I park the Impala because I will get a new one torn sick or not.

I let myself in not worried about offending Beau. I feel complete panic when I see her holding Dean's hand and crying. I think that he has died while I was gone and my knees nearly buckle and I can't breathe.

She turns to look at me and I see the rise and fall of Dean's chest. The relief is unbelievable. I can't lose Dean again, I just can't.

I move toward them and I sit close to Dean on the sofa at his hip and I can feel the fever burning through him without touching him.

"I was afraid to give him anything for the fever." Beau whispered. "I just tried to keep him cooled down."

I am torn at how sad she looks and I grasp her hand tightly when she reaches for mine. It's all we have to cling too.

I don't even have to tell her that I failed she knows because if I had a way to save my brother I'd have yelled to the world the second I found it.

"Is there another way Sam?" She asks.

"The wraith has to die." Is all I tell her, I am not afraid of my brother but I know his temper and I have seen him kick some major ass when he by all right shouldn't have even been conscious, Dean's anger is volatile to say the least.

As if he can sense me his eyes open and he sighs because he knows instantly that I failed.

"I'll get some drinks." Beau offers giving us time alone.

"Dean I can't let you die." I whisper.

"Sammy you tried." Dean squeezes my hand.

"How can you say that when you know damn well there is another way?" I growl.

"Sam I can't let you or Beau take the risk."

"Do you think I give two shits if I die trying to save you?"

"That's the problem Sammy, what if you die and you save me what's the fucking point then huh?"

"Dean please." I try what he calls the puppy dog look. "The wraith is still going to be after her if you die and I won't be able to do shit if I lose you."

"Sam I can't…." He stops and grimaces in pain and I feel it too, my brother is dying and he won't let me save him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lean against the kitchen counter crying hard but trying not to make any noise. I can see Dean and Sam talking and I see the terror on Sam's face. Dean is reassuring him and I can see that Sam has lost Dean before somehow just by the sheer agony on his face

I see Sam's face turn to a sad pleading face and I almost laugh. He could get away with murder with that look.

I see him jump to help Dean when he is suddenly in more pain.

I want to break shit, how in the hell did things get so good and so fucked in just a couple of days. How in the hell does crap like this just happen? I meet a hot guy on the beach after midnight, had the most unbelievable passionate time with him and now he's dying on my sofa.

I can't let that happen and I hear Sam saying the wraith has to die the wraith that just happens to want me and in that instant everything clicks into place and I know what I have to do. I remember thinking not too long ago that there were not many men worth dying for and my heart races because Dean is one of those men, he can't die he's a hero people need him, Sam needs him, I need him.

He barely knows me at all and he's trying to protect me willing to die to keep me safe.

If he dies without me trying to save him I will go crazy. I grab a pad and pen off the counter and write a quick message. I stare at Dean and Sam for a minute then walk out the side door quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't want to die I don't want to leave Sam alone ever again but I can't let Beau take the risk, too many people have died because of me. I am so fucking torn and the pain is getting worse.

Sam activates puppy dog power eyes and I have rarely won against them especially when I'm weak. He says the wraith won't stop wanting to Beau and he's right, I start to consider it thinking that if I can muster enough strength to get in the mix we can try.

I see the relief on Sam's face and he jumps to go find Beau who has been taking an awful long time to get drinks.

I hear Sam curse and I'm sitting up in the next instant dizzy as all hell but I know before he tells me that Beau is gone and Sam hands me a pad of paper.

"I love you too." It says simply directly to me and I can't breathe. She has gone after the wraith herself. "Fuck Sam she doesn't even know what to do." I struggle to stand and I move I have to move or she dies, as soon as I say those three words to anyone I lose them when will I learn.

Sam already has the silver knives in his hand and he helps me out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon I reach the water I feel it calling me and I walk towards it going into the water letting it lead me.

The damn thing is sure that it has me because only pain breaks the spell. What the fucking bitch doesn't know is that right now I'm in agony the thought of Dean dying tearing me in two.

She's in my face eyes glowing red sick bony smile taking up her face and she can laugh under water.

'Laugh at this bitch' I think and I plunge my silver letter opener straight into her black heart. She stares blankly at me for just a second then a piercing scream fills my head and the water around explodes as she does too.

I try to swim up but she's not planning on dying alone. 'Please forgive me Dean, but I had to do it for you.' Everything fades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel the second that the wraith's power over me breaks I am still weak but I can move on my own. She did it somehow my girl did it the wraith has to be dead and I run praying that I will see Beau coming out of the water toward me and I want to be so mad at her but I just want to hold her, thank her, love her.

I gasp when none of that happens and all I see is her body floating face down in the water. I don't remember diving, I don't remember swimming I'm just suddenly holding her in my arms begging her not to leave me and I breathe into her blue lips sobbing at the same time.

"No, no, no!" I keep repeating as I finally get her onto the beach with Sam's help. "Beau please." I beg burying my face into her neck; she is cold, no heartbeat, and no pulse.

"Isabeau!" I scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watch in desperate sorrow as my brother's world shatters for the millionth time. He doesn't deserve this not Dean not the man that has helped save the world. Beau has saved him and I will be eternally grateful but the horrible pain that fills Dean hits me.

He is sobbing calling to her as he carries her out of the water and I help him as much as he'll let me, he does it all in automatic. I don't think he realizes that he's whispering reassurances to her that he'll take care of her and keep her safe as he tries desperately to breathe life back into her.

Nothing happens and he begins to sob so broken burying his face into her neck tears slip from my eyes seeing this.

He screams her name and I think that I have lost my brother anyway.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. ON THE BEACH ANYTIME

ON THE BEACH ANYTIME

I sat on the beach staring at the ocean. I'm barefoot in jeans and a t-shirt, my long legs bent and open. My eyes transfixed by the beauty of the water. The sound of the waves soothing but still I feel shattered.

Beau had died for me, willingly given her life so that I could live and I couldn't let it be for nothing no matter what.

"Dean, you alright?" Sam asked from behind me.

"I'm fine Sam."

"Alright well I'm going to go get us something to eat."

"You mean you're going to go flirt with the waitress that you've been jerking off too." I huff.

Sam turned three shades of red as I turn to look up at him. "I'm your big brother I know these things, so ask her out already and have fun Sam and I mean I better not see that shaggy head for three days condoms and lube fun."

"I uh well it's….."Sam stammers.

"Have you learned nothing from me?"

Sam smiles. "Three days huh?"

"I'll be fine Sam." I throw in before he can ask. My little brother can be quite clingy when he thinks I'm going to fall to pieces. I guess he learned that from me too.

"Alright Dean just you know you can have fun too she didn't save you for nothing." He walks away and I stay where I am thinking about my life and Sam's for that matter because there is not very many moments that don't include Sam.

The sun begins its descent from the sky and I still sit where I am I just need this time to myself to wonder what I need to do to move on and I know that no matter what I can't stop hunting. I just can't not when I know everything that's out there but I know too that I can't just move on.

Her warm arms slip around me and she kisses my neck and I smile.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" She asks as I pull her in between my legs to settle against me. "Now I won't be able to sleep the rest of the night."

"Who says you're getting any sleep tonight?" I breathe into her ear and I breathe her in, holding her tight. She was dead really dead and in my crazy grief I had worked to save her for longer than I should have and it had worked. Against all odds she had coughed and started breathing and I had collapsed besides her, waking up in the hospital suffering from severe exhaustion, but she was alive, finally someone smiled down on me. I just didn't know for how long.

I spent two days in the hospital and she spent three then I took care of her like I said I would now how could I protect her if I left and I knew I had to leave.

We sit quietly for a long time watching the waves and the sun going down and I held her hard not wanting to ever let her go and that's going to be the end of both of us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So just how many times can one man save my life. He didn't give up on me and for that I'm grateful. The look in his eyes when I woke up in his arms I will never forget it even when he leaves because I know that he's going to leave and I won't even try to stop him.

It kills me that what he does for a living has danger there for him at every turn but he saves so many lives and who am I to take that from the world. He can't stop hunting, it's ingrained in his blood just as much as nursing is ingrained in mine. Only I haven't been involved since I was four.

He has told me everything and I can't believe that no one has ever shown him any gratitude. That Lisa bitch if I ever run across her let's just say that's one life I wouldn't try to save. Dean needs people in his life just like any human does but everyone runs away in fear or dies and all I want to do is hold him and make the nightmares disappear.

Maybe I'm crazy but no one will fit in my life like Dean has and that is going to be the end of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I begin to kiss her neck slowly and lifting my hands to her breasts, she's not wearing a bra and that makes me smile. I love the way that she knows what turns me on. She turns her head and we kiss until we have to breathe.

The last time we made love on the beach it was a little bit intense to say the least I want to give her a better memory of the beach and I will never ever see a beach again without getting a hard on. That should be interesting for Sam.

I lay her down on the sand and get over her and I kiss her senseless. She is begging me to stop teasing her. I'm not teasing I just want to make it last I tell her but I don't add the rest of the thought. I kiss every inch of her body once I have us both naked and she is a quivering mass of lust lying under me. I love the way she whimpers, the way she says my name.

Fuck I am so hard it hurts but I guess I'm teasing myself too, knowing the next three days is all I have with her and besides the bare essentials of life this is all we're going to be doing.

I have no idea how long I push the fore play but she is completely primed by the time I push into her, a combination of a hiss and a moan comes from me the feeling so sensual I feel it burn in every nerve hell even down to the soles of my feet.

She is saying my name like a mantra and I eat it up. I know her every sweet spot and it doesn't take me long to bring her to one rip tide release after another, with my cock, with my tongue, with my fingers, every fucking way possible. No other man will ever compare to me.

The thought of any other man touching her after me hurts to the pit of my gut and I thrust furiously in and out of her watching her eyes, she is completely sated but she holds out for me and when I feel the climax bubbling up I bite her neck and I don't stop wanting to leave my mark in more ways than one. One will fade but the other won't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The things this man does to me, no other man could possibly compare so after Dean I am so screwed because I don't think that I can even look at another guy let alone try to sleep with one.

He brings me to one earth tilting orgasm after another and he just keeps going. I don't know how he does it but God bless him.

I feel giddy and a heat all over my body when I feel him biting my neck, he wants me to be his and I will gladly be so even when he's gone.

The thought makes my heart ache and I already feel the pit in my stomach opening up.

He cries out my name and I feel him bury himself as deep as he can go and he makes the sweetest noises as he fills me with his release. I know that I don't have long with him and I want every second to be amazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We have made love in every position in every room and done things to each other I had only fantasized about. I have never been so full of lust for one person ever.

I'm getting my fill because after Beau well there is no after Beau. The last night we sit on the beach again quiet. How do you start this conversation? The 'I'm leaving to go hunt but I'll come back when I can' conversation.

I can't expect her to just sit and wait for me; it's not fair to her because chances are that I may not be able too.

I try to speak and she hushes me with a kiss then says, "Don't Dean just don't."

It's amazing how when you really don't want to hurt someone that's all you seem to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and I have done things that I didn't know were possible and I am so satisfied. I never thought it possible to want someone so much, but there is no getting enough of Dean.

We sit on the beach staring at the water, he doesn't have to talk I know that he will be leaving soon and I don't want to hear it so when he starts to speak I hush him. I can't face it, I don't want to face it, and already my heart is in pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I open my eyes and in seconds I know that he is gone. He has left me and even though I knew that it was coming it hits me like a wrecking ball. The emptiness is instantaneous and I break into loud hysterical sobs. He's gone, my heart, my soul, my heaven, gone.

I didn't let him tell me good bye because I thought it would just be easier, I regret it now, how I wish I had his good bye to replay in my head along with all my memories of him. How can someone you have only known a couple of weeks take you so completely?

I cry until I am empty getting up from the bed only because I make myself hearing him telling me that he's sorry in my head. One of his over shirt lies across the end of my bed and it brings me to my knees and I hold it like a life line. I wish that he had just let me die.

I don't know how long it is before I finally make it to my kitchen and on the table is a pink camo duffle bag and a note.

The note says "If you've made it this far you're going to be fine, I will be there for you, you will be in my thoughts, in my dreams, and forever in my heart. Love, Dean."

I feel myself cracking, I have never felt so devastated but the contents of the duffle make me smile. It's my own weapons bag, gun, holy water, rock salt, other things and detailed instructions on protections.

It's all I have left of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have been driving for hours and my brother has not said more than ten words to me. I haven't seen him like this ever because even when our dad died he hid behind his humor and hunted like a mad man.

He has barely eaten and he just stares out the passenger window. I know that he hated to leave Beau but I think even he didn't believe it would hurt so much. I know better than to offer suggestions, he'll either explode at me or just bury himself deeper.

I don't like it one bit, the last thing we need if for him to make himself sick yet I'm helpless.

All he does is nod when I suggest that we get a motel while it's still daylight. I find a decent one and I check us in. I see him staring at his phone through the office window and I know that he wants to call her but he won't.

We walk into the room and he throws his stuff on the nearest bed.

I know I'm going to regret it but I say it anyway. "Dean why won't you let yourself be happy?"

I wait for the explosion but instead his green sad eyes fall on me. "I don't know how." He barely whispers. "I can't stop hunting, I just can't I would go crazy if every time that someone died and I could have done something about it."

"So for the rest of your life you're going to just be alone and miserable?"

This time he doesn't answer me he turns to his duffle and I know that he is going to find clothes and shower then go to some bar and drink himself senseless.

He opens his duffle and I jump to catch him when he gasps and falters back then his face is buried in my chest as he sobs uncontrollably. Dean is freaking the hell out of me because I have never ever seen him show so much emotion. I glance in his duffle and I hold him.

His over shirt the one that Beau had worn the first night they met lies neatly folded and that was all that it took to bring my unbreakable brother to his knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stand on the beach watching the sun go down holding the memory of the last time Dean held me close. Tears run down my cheek and I close my eyes listening to his beautiful voice in my mind.

I must be losing it more than I realized because I suddenly feel his arms around me and I don't want to move afraid it will disappear.

"So I guess you miss me too." I hear his voice in my ear and I spin around to face him, he's really there and I throw myself into his arms hugging him so tight as he lifts me off my feet.

"Dean are you trying to kill me?" I groan. "There is no way I can face you leaving again."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." He whispers.

I look into his eyes as he smiles grandly and I feel my heart swell. "You're taking me with you?" I barely push out.

"Well I can't stop hunting and I can't be without you so….." He offers with a shrug but I see in his eyes that is scared that I will say no.

I don't say anything I just take him by the hand and lead him to my car and open the trunk. He stands speechless staring at the contents and a single tear flows down his gorgeous cheek.

"Beau you…." He stammers.

"I was going after you I can't live like this I can't live without my heart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second I see the over shirt in my duffle I knew that I had made the worst mistake of my life leaving Beau behind and I break falling into Sammy's arms not caring how weak it made me look. I need Beau as much as I need my lungs. But hunting I had to hunt until it was physically impossible or we actually got rid of everything evil and that is just wishful thinking.

Sam holds me and then I hear him say. "We could bring her with us Dean."

It all falls into place right then. He's right she can travel with us be our nurse and I can protect her and never have to be without her but then how fair is that to her to not have a steady home.

Sam does his mind reading thing. "When you love someone home is where ever you are together."

He's right and all I can do is try.

We stay at the motel to rest for the night and then we drive all day to make Kingston Beach by sunset. I run to the beach just knowing that she is there thinking about us and she is tears flowing from her closed eyes I hug her tight and she doesn't move at first she probably thinks she's losing her mind.

"So I guess you miss me too." I say so that she knows that I am really with her and her reaction is pure heaven to me. God I can't believe that I walked away from her.

She asks me if I'm trying to kill her by making her face my leaving again and I tell her I'm not going anywhere without her, the look on her face of pure shock makes me nervous.

"You're taking me with you?" She whispers.

"Well I can't stop hunting and I can't be without you so…." I smile the biggest sincerest smile I have.

She doesn't say a word just takes my hand and leads me to her car and opens the trunk and I am totally taken aback as I see the weapons duffle that I gave her and two others. I am speechless for a minute thinking that she was leaving because of me but then why would she take the pink duffle and then I get it.

"Beau you…." Is all I can manage.

"I was going after you because I can't live like this I can't live without my heart." She says.

I don't know what to say because most people run away from me not to me. So I pull her in and kiss her for a long time.

Sam clears his throat. "I don't know about you two but I'm starving." He says.

"I bet I know what diner you want to go too." I smile.

My not so little, little brother blushes and smiles and I love him so much right now for helping me get back to her.

"I could eat." Beau says beside me and I suddenly realize that I am very hungry myself.

"Alright then we go eat then spend the night in Kingston then tomorrow we hit the road." I say hugging Beau close to me.

"Sounds good to me." Sam says.

"Music to my ears." Beau laughs.

"Alright we have rules to talk about." I tell her as we head to the Impala. "No you won't hunt with us before you get any bright ideas."

"One wraith was plenty for me." She shudders.

I let Sam get ahead. "I get to make love to you all over the country."

"Now there is the hunt I'm after." She laughs again. I kiss her and then stare into her eyes.

The start of our lives is coming with the rising of tomorrow's sun and for the first time in a long time I feel complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to all who read this story through, I'm not sure yet if there will be a sequel or not.


End file.
